


Всех ожидает одна и та же ночь

by Serpentaria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Empress Feferi Peixes, Gen, without flarp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная АУ, в которой не было игры, и Фефери всё же села на трон, чтобы исполнить свои детские мечты. Но кровь – не водица, и от высококровных инстинктов никуда не деться. Каждому троллю из тех, что посадили её на трон, придётся ощутить это на себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всех ожидает одна и та же ночь

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ООС, игры не было, но она существует и проявит себя в следующем поколении. Фларпа тоже не было. Много смертей персонажей.

Археолог. В будущем.

Арадия встала на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до коробки на верхней полке. Пальцы скользнули по гладкому боку, но не зацепили, и Арадия с раздраженным выдохом отступила. Она повернула голову и наткнулась на собственное отражение в зеркале; с неудовольствием отметив добавившиеся седые волосы и еще больше углубившиеся морщины, отвернулась и принялась вытаскивать из-под стола табуретку. Ее не красил ни один новый оборот, зеркало показывало тролля сначала просто зрелого, а потом уже и старого. Она не могла жаловаться. Среди троллей своей касты она уже стала долгожителем, и, если все будет идти, как прежде, она проживет еще дольше.  
Она так устала. За множество оборотов она исследовала много планет, завоеванных Ее Императорским Милосердием, и на археологические инструменты уже было смотреть не радостно, а тошно.  
Из-за работы и постоянных перелетов ее квадранты так и остались пусты, не только потому, что Мягкость позволила ей не сдавать генматериал дронам, но и благодаря обосновавшейся в красном квадранте тени Соллукса. Она не видела его с тех пор, как Императрицу короновали, даже не слышала, что он делает, где он вообще.  
Арадия поставила табуретку под полку, осторожно поднялась наверх, все-таки сняла нужную ей коробку и так же бережно опустилась. Она села за стол, нацепила очки — зрение, некогда острое, подводило все чаще — и принялась разбирать данные, собранные на предыдущей планете, о которой у нее все еще не был готов отчет. Работа всегда отлично отвлекала от посторонних мыслей.  
Ее рабочее умиротворение было прервано достаточно скоро: девочка-помощница Арадии без стука заглянула в комнату и сделала большие глаза:  
— Госпожа Археолог, вам звонят! Ее Императорское Милосердие вызывает!  
— Не Археолог, Арадия, — в очередной раз мягко поправила она помощницу и поднялась, складывая листы в ровную стопку. Сердце стучало неровно, Арадия чувствовала себя слегка напуганной. Уже очень, очень много оборотов Императрица не связывалась с ней напрямую, предпочитая отдавать приказы в печатной форме, — так что же Арадия сделала, что должна говорить с правительницей с глазу на глаз?  
Арадия разгладила мятые и пыльные штаны, одернула порванную сбоку футболку — она не нашла времени переодеться с предыдущего выхода, так и придется разговаривать. Она торопливо прошла в переговорную и кивнула связисту, разрешая включить камеру с ее стороны.  
— Привет, Арадия!  
Императрица помахала ей рукой, затянутой в гладкую черную перчатку, и улыбнулась — дружелюбно, но Арадию пробрало до костей.  
Очень, очень много оборотов Императрица не связывалась с ней напрямую. Арадия с прошлого раза запомнила ее не такой уж и повзрослевшей, в смешных очках и цветном купальнике — и все, что теперь изменилось, это длина рогов. Будто для Мягкости не прошло ни одного оборота. Арадия кривилась от морщин и седины, а Императрица так и оставалась юной и красивой. Арадия поджала губы, чувствуя острый укол зависти.  
— Мы давно не говорили, вот я и решила позвонить, узнать, как ты! — другая рука Мягкости, без перчатки, гладила красноватый череп с маленькими шишковатыми рожками. — Мне недавно доставили статуэтки, что изготавливали на той черной планете, они восхитительно красивые. Я не сомневалась, что именно ты их найдешь.  
Арадия пропустила мимо ушей ее речь, сосредоточенно глядя на череп. Если подумать, то она не слышала еще дольше не только о Соллуксе…  
Императрица постучала пальцем по столу, возвращая ее внимание.  
— Ну же, Арадия, скажи что-нибудь! — золотые цепочки, перевивающие длинные рога, заколыхались, драгоценные камни ударились друг о друга с глухим стуком, когда она засмеялась, прикрыв острые зубы ладонью.  
— Рада видеть вас, Ваше Величество, — отстраненно произнесла Арадия. Вообще, если подумать, о ком из их компании она слышала за последний десяток оборотов? Кто остался жив из двенадцати?  
— Ты можешь звать меня по имени, мы же старые подруги! Просто Фефери, никаких величеств! — она, похоже, проследила за взглядом Арадии и со смешком отодвинула череп вне зоны видимости объектива камеры. — Не хочешь узнать, почему я звоню?  
Они никогда не были подругами. У Арадии в голове прозвучал тревожный звоночек, как всякий раз, когда она по работе забиралась в особо опасные места. Арадия заставила себя улыбнуться и ответить:  
— Конечно, ваше… Фефери.  
Та засмеялась:  
— Вот видишь, совсем просто! Так вот, — Фефери оперлась подбородком на руки, — про тебя спрашивал Соллукс.  
Арадия моргнула от удивления.  
— В самом деле?  
Фефери кивнула.  
— Да! И я подумала — почему бы тебе не взять отпуск и не навестить нас? Ты столько оборотов приносила пользу империи, самое время немного отдохнуть, тем более что твоя помощница вполне готова стать заместительницей.  
Арадия придвинулась к экрану в возбуждении.  
— Я… Да! Я бы очень хотела.  
Арадия уже начинала забывать, как выглядел Соллукс, и была бы очень рада снова увидеть его лицо, услышать его шутки.  
— Я не сомневалась, что ты согласишься! В таком случае, позволь попросить тебя о последней услуге. Как раз по пути с твоей стоянки до моего корабля будет Зет-305, планета, которую вариацию назад захватила новая Баронесс Погибель. И скажу честно, у нее получается в разы хуже Вриски, там осталось полно живых созданий. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала отчет о состоянии планеты, разобрала памятники их культурного наследия, и сразу после этого можешь держать курс на мой корабль!  
Фефери продолжала улыбаться, ярко, светло, как будто просила о мелочи, а не отправляла ее на смерть, — а Арадия не могла заставить себя снова начать дышать.  
Это была одна из тех планет, простая высадка на которую была чревата потерей жизни. У живших на ней существ нет и не могло быть никакой культуры, это просто были огромные, охочие до мяса твари, дышащие смесью не пригодных для легких газов. И впрямь последняя услуга. Последняя, которую Арадия сможет оказать.  
— Я отправлю приказ вместе с лучшим маршрутом, чтобы вы не сбились с пути. И небольшой корабль с поработиаторами, для защиты. Нет-нет, не спорь! Соллукс и я мейтсприты, помнишь? Я не хочу его расстраивать рассказом о твоей гибели!  
Все тот же чистый взгляд, как в тот самый день, когда они все вместе одолели Ее Императорское Снисхождение. Ни капли сомнений или колебаний.  
Арадия сглотнула. Она уже не имела права отказаться, это будет изменой, сбежать ей некуда. Похоже, корабль с поработиаторами нужен, чтобы удостовериться, что она погибнет на этой планете.  
— Мне пора идти, Археолог, — Фефери поднялась из-за стола, и на экране больше не было видно глаз, только губы, растянутые в усмешке. — Жду результатов твоей экспедиции.  
— Так… точно, Ваше Величество.  
Арадия тоже поднялась. Сейчас она вспомнила. Из двенадцати остались только она, Канайя и Фефери с Соллуксом. Больше никого.  
И вскоре это число уменьшится еще на единицу.  
Ее Императорское Милосердие не стала ее поправлять.  
Дозорщик. Сейчас.

Таврос пересчитывал шерстинки у редкого даже на своей родной планете шестиголового зверя. Шерстинок должно быть ровно шесть миллионов шестьсот шестьдесят шесть тысяч шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, и Таврос отсчитал уже почти пять миллионов, когда услышал шевеление из коридора гуманоидного отсека зверинца. Забота о гуманоидном отсеке не входила в его обязанности, но, если кто-то из питомцев Ее Императорского Милосердия сбежал, он обязан сообщить об этом наверх. Он же не хочет потерять такое хорошее место, должность Императорского Звериного Дозорщика. Спокойное, вдали от всяких боевых действий, да еще и на одном корабле с Императрицей. Мечта, а не должность, тем более для тролля с таким цветом крови, как у него.  
Таврос погладил зверя по боку и слегка напрягся, заставляя того вернуться в стеклянную клетку, надежно запер ее и только тогда отпустил мысленный контроль, благодаря которому и поднялся так высоко.  
Он похлопал по карманам: рация была в правом кармане, ножницы, которыми он стриг зверей, в левом, но рация провалилась в дыру за подкладкой — ай, давно же собирался зашить…  
Пока он копошился в карманах, снова послышались шаги. Таврос сжал в кармане ножницы, совершенно, впрочем, не уверенный, что сможет защитить себя при случае. Вон, последний питомец, доставленный в зверинец Императрицы, по слухам отличался очень буйным нравом и даже убил одного из команды Следопыт, когда его ловили. Испуганный, он поднял голову — и наткнулся взглядом на Карката. Таврос радовался появлению знакомого лица ровно до тех пор, пока не заметил розовый ошейник на шее, и сразу убрал улыбку с лица. Точно, как можно было забыть? Хорошо, что не успел назвать его по имени, ведь Императрица могла дать своему питомцу номер или кличку по своему усмотрению.  
Но к рации все же не потянулся. Может, он сможет уговорить — какой там у этого гуманоидного питомца номер, шестой? — шестой номер вернуться в вольер без применения насилия.  
— Таврос! — позвал его Каркат, и Таврос снова мысленно поправился «гуманоидный питомец номер шесть». Да и он сам уже не Таврос, он Дозорщик! — Отлично, я правильно рассчитал, что сегодня ты на дежурстве. Мне нужно немного помощи.  
Таврос сглотнул.  
— Эм. Привет. Слушай, тут, ну, тебе нельзя находиться вне своего, — он попытался подобрать слово, — вне своего места, — нашелся Таврос. — Вернись, пожалуйста, я не знаю, как ты выбрался, но я, эм, никому не скажу, если ты не доставишь проблем, честно!  
Каркат скривил лицо. Таврос заметил, что синяки под глазами у него стали еще темнее, и вообще Императорский Питомец выглядел истощенным. Странно. Если Таврос замечал, что его подопечные плохо ели или спали, то уговаривал или мягко заставлял. В гуманоидном отсеке должны были быть тролли с такими же способностями, как у Вриски, то есть, конечно, Баронесс Погибель, он все никак не привыкнет. Они должны делать то же самое для своих подопечных. Если Мягкость узнает, в каком состоянии один из ее питомцев, она же расстроится. Таврос покачал головой. Нужно будет поговорить с этими горе-смотрителями, которые довели важный экспонат до такого состояния.  
— Ты совсем спятил? — спросил питомец номер шесть, делая пару шагов вперед. — Отогрелся на спокойном месте? Всерьез мне предлагаешь вернуться… туда? — он дернул головой. — Таврос, чтоб тебя! Ладно, плевать на меня, я вернусь, если надо будет, но сначала вытащу Соллукса, рыбная принцесса его прикончит.  
Таврос отшатнулся, испуганный.  
— Эм, это, так нельзя говорить об Императрице…  
Он крепче сжал ножницы во вспотевшей ладони.  
— О ком? — номер шесть потемнел лицом. — Ты о Фефери? Да мать твою! Это мы ее посадили на трон, какая из нее Императрица? Чем отплатила? — он дернул ошейник. — Назвала меня Экспонатом и довольна! Ты вообще в курсе, что с Соллуксом? Эквиус говорит, чертовы щупальца вгрызаются в мясо, и скоро его будет не отсоединить.  
Таврос передернулся. Не так уж близко он был знаком с Соллуксом, чтобы о нем волноваться. Да и вообще можно позавидовать: только ему Мягкость продлевала жизнь Касанием. А еще, благодаря словам шестого номера, Таврос вспомнил новое имя, дарованное тому Императрицей: «Экспонат» и есть, точно же. Обезличенный экспонат из коллекции, чего его бояться?  
Таврос вытащил из кармана ножницы и наставил на Экспонат, все же выдергивая из другого кармана рацию.  
— Вернись в свой отсек и, эм, не вынуждай меня вызывать подмогу, — Таврос покачал рацией в руке. — Я все еще готов дать тебе вернуться без, хм, шума.  
— Слушай, мне просто надо, чтобы ты как раз не поднимал шум и выпустил меня отсюда. От тебя ничего не требуется, я просто пройду мимо, и ты меня больше не увидишь, — Экспонат успокаивающе поднял свободные руки. Таврос на секунду даже заколебался, не уверенный, как стоит поступить. Но долг пересилил, и Таврос покачал головой и потянулся к кнопке вызова на рации. В самом деле, он и хотел бы помочь, но если вскроется, что он помог бежать одному из зверинца Мягкости, даже думать не будут, отдадут его Чиновник, а та на своем белом корабле отвезет его на какую-нибудь из заброшенных планет на рудники, где заключенных отставляют до конца не очень долгой жизни наедине с тяжелой работой и ядовитыми газами. Он к такому не готов.  
Не готов он оказался и к сильному удару по руке, а потом сразу — по лицу. Таврос выронил рацию, выпустил из хватки ножницы, зажмурился от испуга и боли, а в следующее мгновение шею пронзило чем-то острым и холодным, и когда Таврос открыл глаза, то увидел мертвенно бледного Карката. В руке тот сжимал ножницы, перемазанные коричневой кровью до самых колец. От боли и страха помутилось в голове. Таврос без звука упал на колени, закрывая руками рану.  
Последним, что он заметил, было то, как Карката стошнило в углу.  
Рулевоii. В далеком прошлом.

Соллукс первым подошел к телу Снисхождения. Трезубец был сломан, помят и отброшен в сторону, но на ее стороне все еще оставались когти и зубы, не стоило ее недооценивать.  
Соллукс осторожно опустился перед длинным телом на колени и прикоснулся пальцами к шее. Даже когда прижал руку сильнее, ничего не произошло. Императрица не двинулась, и пульс не отозвался ни малейшим толчком.  
— Она мертва, — он поднялся и взглянул на Фефери. Ее трясло, она смотрела в одну точку — в широкую рану на груди Снисхождения — но не плакала. Соллукс оглядел поле битвы, пересчитывая всех и отмечая ранения. Почти все были в порядке, только Вриска зажимала ладонью рану от оторванной руки, и у Гамзии на лице остались три глубокие раны от трезубца — но это были мелочи по сравнению с тем, что они, обладая лишь силами двенадцати троллей-подростков, только что одолели правительницу их Империи. Соллукс погладил Фефери по мягким волосам.  
— Эй, рыбья принцесса, владей, — Каркат, успевший снять со Снисхождения тиару, опустил ее Фефери на голову. — Импературствуй мудро и все такое, что там еще говорят.  
Соллукс поправил тиару, чтобы она сидела ровно, и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы Фефери смогла подойти к телу. Она села рядом, сложила Снисхождению руки на груди.  
— Я теперь Императрица. Она летела убить меня, а Императрица теперь я, верно? — Фефери повернулась к нему, очевидно все еще не в силах поверить в то, что случилось. Огромный красный корабль, небрежно оставленный у кромки берега, слегка отсвечивал в свете лун, и Фефери долго смотрела на него, прежде чем предложить:  
— Давай поднимемся, посмотрим, что там?  
Соллукс заставил ее найти на опустевшем пляже свой трезубец, и только тогда они прошли по лестнице в сияющее металлической обшивкой нутро корабля. Если здесь и были взрослые тролли, но они никак не выдавали своего присутствия, и Соллукс с Фефери в полной тишине обходили корабль. Он был огромный и совсем пустой, только капитанская рубка с украшенным золотом креслом выглядела более-менее обжитой. На приборной панели осталась розовая в блестках чашка с каким-то напитком. Открытый бортовой журнал был небрежно положен страницами вниз. Соллукс перевернул его, попытался вчитаться в пересыпанный рыбьими каламбурами текст, и, пока он разбирал последнюю запись, пол ушел из-под ног. Соллукса отбросило назад и вдавило в вибрирующую стену.  
Когда все успокоилось, он обнаружил себя облитым дрянью из разбившейся кружки, залитый ею же журнал остался в руках. Он огляделся в поисках Фефери — та с виноватым видом опиралась на боковую панель управления.  
— Я просто потянула за рычаг, — призналась она и вскрикнула, когда поглядела в окно: — Смотри, мы взлетели!  
Соллукс поднялся, отряхиваясь, и подошел к Фефери. За стеклом отражался космос, было видно серую поверхность планеты: восхитительное и в то же время пугающее зрелище.  
— Вот это скорость, — Фефери погладила приборную доску, взяла из его рук журнал и со смехом потянула Соллукса за запястье. — Пойдем спустимся в нижние отсеки, там должен быть двигатель!

…Он был еще теплый. Взрослый тролль, перевитый трубками цвета свежего мяса, с таким же знаком и рогами, как у Соллукса. Изо рта и глаз у него капала горчичная кровь, сквозь трубки были видны кости на поднятых руках.  
Соллукс слышал, как плачет от ужаса Фефери, но словно через вату. Не говоря ни слова, он встал на нижнюю трубку и, задержав дыхание, принялся отдирать присоски от тела тролля — кем бы он ни был, он одной касты с Соллуксом, и о нем нужно было позаботиться. Вместе с присосками отваливались куски гниющей плоти с плеч, на предплечьях мяса и вовсе не осталось, лишь желтые кости. Сколько сотен оборотов этот тролль провел в качестве живой батарейки? Каким образом вообще прожил столько времени в таком виде? Этот еще совсем не выглядел пожилым. Он бы не успел прийти в такое состояние за то время, что отпущено его касте.  
— Императрица продлевала его жизнь Касанием, — он не сразу разобрал слова Фефери, перемежаемые всхлипами, и ей пришлось повторить несколько раз. — И он умер, когда умерла она.  
— Я думаю… Думаю, он был этому рад, — Соллукс закончил отцеплять провода и вытащил тело из мерзкой кучи присосок, стащил его вниз. — Похороним, когда спустимся обратно.  
Фефери закивала, снова утыкаясь ему в плечо. Они сбежали из этой комнаты и вместе уселись под ближайшей яркой лампой. Соллукс молчал, Фефери листала журнал.  
— Она пишет, что он был ее мейтспритом. Посмотри, на каждой странице, — Фефери указала ему на неразборчивые строчки. — Пишет, как любит его, как рада, что он рядом… Как же так! — Фефери отбросила от себя книгу, и она распалась на множество блестящих листов от удара об стену.  
Ответом на заданный в воздух вопрос стал разом погасший свет — сразу, во всем корабле. Стихло ненавязчивое жужжание приборов, и единственным источником света для них стали глаза Соллукса, слегка разгоняющие окружившую их тьму.  
Соллукс сжал руку Фефери, та — свой трезубец. Они поглядели друг на друга и настороженно поднялись.  
Пока они продвигались вперед в темноте, им так никто и не встретился, и как только они снова оказались в рубке, стала ясна причина отключения корабля. На приборной доске по экрану шла полоса текста с просьбой подключить источник энергии, в противном случае корабль через несколько часов был готов признать себя покинутым и запустить разгерметизацию и самоуничтожение. Запасного источника на корабле не было. Оставался один вариант, и Соллуксу было противно даже думать об этом.  
— Нет! — сразу сказала Фефери, поймав его взгляд. — Даже не думай, я не позволю тебе занять место того тролля, мы что-нибудь придумаем, здесь же не может не быть дополнительного источника питания?  
— Эй, Ф-ф, успокойся. Нам всего лишь нужно спуститься обратно на планету, это займет немного времени, и ты сразу меня отцепишь.  
Он уговорил ее с трудом, уговаривая и самого себя. Но время поджимало, и Соллукс забрался в мешанину проводов, сам подключил к себе присоски и, как только корабль почуял его, немного сошел с ума.  
Это было не больно. Соллукс просто перестал существовать, стал бессмысленной машиной, с брюхом, полным металла. Машиной, движимой одной целью, лететь все вперед и вперед, быстрее и быстрее, дальше, ближе, как захочется тому, кто тянет за рычаги.  
Он пришел в себя уже на берегу, не помня, как там оказался. Все тело ныло, и он поклялся себе, что ни за что снова не окажется в этом переплетении проводов. В то же время… Что-то было в том, чтобы быть машиной. Соллукс слегка приподнялся на локте, открыл глаза. Над ним склонилась Фефери со странным, задумчивым лицом; Императорская тиара добавляла в ее облик нечто пугающее.  
— Все, — сказала она и поцеловала его в лоб. — Пока больше никаких полетов.  
Он не обратил внимания на ее «пока», слишком поглощенный остаточными эмоциями.

Они прожили еще целых два оборота на Альтернии. Не тревожимые никем, кроме друзей и изменений, что все больше проявлялись в Фефери по мере взросления. Соллукс сначала не замечал их, потом стал закрывать глаза на это, говоря себе — ведь она морской житель. Это нормально.  
А затем один за другим начали прилетать корабли со взрослыми троллями. Они короновали спокойную Фефери и попросили ее навестить завоеванные планеты.  
Соллукс ожидал, что она откажется. Ожидал, что она что-то изменит в политике Снисхождения, уничтожит то военное государство, как ей хотелось в детстве. Но Фефери только с улыбкой повернулась к нему, поправила тиару и спросила:  
— Ты ведь поможешь мне долететь?  
Окружившие его синекровные были лучшим гарантом ответа «да».  
Экспонат. Сейчас.

Карката снова мутило. Он остановился, чтобы отдышаться, еще раз вытер руки об одежду. На нем не было ни капли крови, но Каркат чувствовал, как она стягивает кожу и течет с пальцев. Его вывернуло уже три раза и все равно продолжало тошнить, перед глазами стоял Таврос, упавший без единого звука. Каркат несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, нащупал в подкладке куртки то, что должно было страховать все дело. На месте.  
Почувствовав, что он снова может идти и не свалится на следующем повороте, Каркат передернулся и постарался ускорить шаг. Ошейник жег ему шею. Спасибо Механиксу — блядь, блядь, Эквиусу! — за то, что удаленно отключил чип, бьющий током всякий раз, когда Каркат подходил к двери своей комнаты. Если сегодня все получится, эту розовую дрянь можно будет снять, сжечь и забыть. Это еще можно забыть. Это, но не смерть Гамзии и не то, что рыбья стерва сотворила с Соллуксом. И остальными.  
Корабль был почти пуст — «Мягкость», как и Снисхождение, предпочитала держать на своем личном корабле минимальное количество троллей. Каркат жалел о том, что никого из друзей нет рядом — ему бы сейчас хоть кого-нибудь, кто поддержал бы его затею, не только Эквиуса, подчиняющего старому приказу Гамзии и просьбам Непеты.  
Не наткнувшись ни на кого, он добрался до обговоренного с Эквиусом отдела и, оглянувшись, проскользнул за сливающуюся со стеной стальную дверь.  
Эквиус, в широких очках на половину лица, таких крепких, что на них до сих пор не появилось ни одной трещины, что-то чинил, рядом валялись инструменты. В крохотной рабочей комнатке стоял плотный и едкий запах пота, у Карката сразу же защипало глаза. Он чихнул, и Эквиус выронил отвертку.  
— Ты быстро, — сказал Эквиус, откладывая то, над чем работал, в сторону. — Проблемы возникали?  
Каркат покачал головой. Он не собирался говорить о случае с Тавросом: не был уверен, что не сорвется, не был уверен, что Эквиус не откажется ему помогать, посчитав затею уже слишком опасной, и все еще надеялся, что Таврос мог не умереть. Тролли, в конце концов, живучие, крови было не так уж много… Не то чтобы Каркат смотрел. Но ведь могло не случиться непоправимое? Могло. А значит, Эквиусу об этом знать вовсе не обязательно. Каркат еще раз вытер пальцы о футболку и вдохнул ртом: дышать носом рядом с Эквиусом не представлялось возможным.  
Эквиус поднялся и протянул Каркату сложенную синюю форму механика — хорошо, что чистую.  
— Как дела у Непеты? — Каркат принялся натягивать форму, которая была ему велика, и незамедлительно запутался в штанинах.  
— Следопыт продолжает служить Ее Императорской Мягкости, — отозвался Эквиус. — Когда она в последний раз связывалась со мной, ее команда как раз приступила к поиску какого-то гуманоида.  
Карката передернуло от его слов. Для Фефери он и сам стал не более чем гуманоидом, редким экземпляром с уникальным цветом крови.  
Он застегнул последнюю молнию на костюме и переступил с ноги на ногу. Ткань висела на нем мешком, и любой, имевший глаза, понял бы, что к механикам он не относится. Но если все пройдет удачно, им никто встретиться не должен. Хотя какое «им». Ему, Каркату. Каркат сердито одернул костюм и подвернул штанины. Вечно так получается, что отдуваться должен только он — когда он вытащит Соллукса, то засядет где-нибудь в безопасном и всеми забытом месте, подальше от Императрицы с переклиненными мозгами, и больше пальцем не шевельнет.  
Каркат взглянул на висящие на стене часы — можно уже выдвигаться.  
— Время, — сказал он, и Эквиус встрепенулся.  
— Не указывай мне, низшекровка, — отозвался он, и Каркат закатил глаза. — Я помогаю тебе лишь из-за приказа высококровного, который поручил мне заботу о тебе, да благодаря просьбам моего мойрала, так что не думай о себе слишком много.  
Каркат поморщился. Ему не нравилось думать о Гамзии как о мертвом. Не нравилось вспоминать о его глупой смерти — упился Фейго, подумать только — но все же тот действительно связался с Эквиусом почти сразу после того, как на Карката нацепили чертов ошейник, и обязал за ним приглядывать. От этого присмотра было ни горячо, ни холодно, но сейчас он пригодился.  
Эквиус расстелил на столе, прямо поверх инструментов, план корабля.  
— Мы здесь, — он постучал по крохотному квадрату во втором отсеке. — Рулевой — здесь, — стукнул по большому прямоугольнику в третьем. — Когда освободишь Рулевого, у вас будет очень мало времени, чтобы пересесть в шлюпку и улететь. Через две минуты после отсоединения всех проводов корабль полностью обесточит, и это привлечет все внимание, которое сможет привлечь. Затем у вас есть фора в пару часов, пока не будут подключены портативные батареи и корабль не перейдет на ручное управление. На шлюпках не стоят радары, поэтому постарайтесь оторваться как можно дальше. Подключи Рулевого как источник питания, он еще не успеет прийти в себя, и такая нагрузка не повредит ему больше, чем он уже поврежден.  
Каркат про себя послал Эквиуса в дальнее пешее — еще чего, не для того он собрался вытаскивать Соллукса, чтобы потом сразу же возвращать его в этот ад — но для вида покивал. Взял со стола ножницы, осторожно вспорол подкладку старой куртки и вытащил крохотную баночку мыслемеда, которая была у него с собой еще тогда, когда его назвали Экспонатом. Задумчиво взвесил на ладони, покачал, не зная, кому молиться, чтобы все прошло успешно, и спрятал в карман новой одежды. Эта дрянь должна будет быстро привести Соллукса в себя, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так. Рискованно, конечно. Но у него не слишком много вариантов.  
— Моя помощь тебе на этом заканчивается, низшекровка. Дальше делай все сам, — Эквиус отвернулся, вновь взял в руки инструменты.  
Каркат подошел к двери, но слегка помедлил перед тем, как открыть ее.  
— Как думаешь, все пройдет хорошо?  
Эквиус не стал пожимать плечами или задумываться, просто ответил:  
— Думаю, нет.  
Каркат уставился на него. Блядь. Он всего лишь хотел немного поддержки, что, ему сложно было сказать: «Да, Каркат, у тебя все получится»?  
— Рулевой слишком долго был кораблем, он не захочет возвращаться из мира машин. Разумное и благородное решение для такого низкокровного, как он. Тролли смертны, машины вечны, — пояснил Эквиус, поправляя очки.  
— Да пошел ты, — глухо ответил Каркат. — Почему тогда ты мне помог?  
— Таков был приказ высшекровного. И не выражайся.  
Каркат выскочил из маленькой комнатки, не дослушав, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и торопливо пошел вперед, матерясь про себя. Неприятно признавать, но слова Эквиуса заронили в нем зерна сомнения. Каркат и не думал, что сам Соллукс может не захотеть выбираться из своего заточения. Он сжал в кармане баночку мыслемеда. А сработает ли вообще, немало времени прошло, вдруг все свойства пропали уже?..  
Так. Каркат остановился и перевел дух. К черту это дерьмо. К черту рыбную принцессу, мертвого Гамзии, Тавроса и мудака-Эквиуса. Каркат вытащит Соллукса из этой дыры, улетит с ним, вернет его биполярные мозги в хоть какую-то норму, и все будет отлично.  
Он оказался около нужной комнаты быстрее, чем ожидал; гнев гнал его вперед. Никаких охранников не было — похоже, Фефери не сомневалась в безопасности своего «мейтсприта» — и Каркат беспрепятственно проник в тускло освещенную большую комнату.  
Его не стошнило снова только от того, что было нечем.  
Каркат зажал дрожащими пальцами нос и подошел ближе. Пахло чем-то сладким и еще машинным маслом. Под ногами то и дело бегали красно-синие искры, появляющиеся из-под темно-розовых проводов, опутавших Соллукса сверху и снизу.  
Со стороны и не понять было, жив он или нет. Лицо почти полностью скрыто пилотскими очками, грудь — под проводами, не разобрать даже, дышит ли он. Руки подняты над головой и тоже опутаны проводами до локтей. По ним тягуче, вслед за искрами, стекала горчичная кровь.  
— Соллукс! — позвал Каркат, голос сорвался и прозвучал испуганно и жалко. — Соллукс, слышишь меня?  
Никакой реакции. Каркат передернулся и подошел еще ближе, потянул за ближайший провод, отрывая его и откидывая в сторону.  
— Ну, блядь, нет, — тихо выговаривал он им обоим, стараясь сменить испуг в голосе на гнев. — Нет, нахрен это все, Соллукс, засранец, я тебя отсюда вытащу, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
Верхние слои проводов отрывались легко, нижние, уже соединенные с телом, — труднее, и Соллукс обозначил свое присутствие в мире живых, только когда Каркат принялся отдирать провода от его тонких, как палочки, ног, — застонал, тяжело, болезненно. Каркат тут же прервался, встал и снял с головы Соллукса очки.  
Соллукс пробормотал что-то неразборчивое — звал кого-то, Арадию, кажется, — Каркат взял его за плечи, легко потряс, снова называя по имени, и Соллукс отозвался, с трудом разлепив веки.  
— КК? — спросил он тихо и закашлялся, на грудь ему выплеснулась темно-желтая кровь.  
Ох, дерьмо, дерьмо!  
— Да, это я, виси тихо, я сейчас поснимаю всю эту дрянь до конца, и мы с тобой улетим отсюда, слышишь? — Каркат принялся быстро освобождать руки Соллукса от присосок, предплечья еще были в норме, а на запястьях не хватало целых кусков мяса. Соллукс сдавленно закричал, когда Каркат начал отщелкивать провода.  
— Оставь меня… в покое! — прокашлял он. — ФФ, корабль… Я не уйду. Уходи ты.  
Каркат бы его ударил, если бы Соллукс не был в таком плачевном состоянии. Он снова зашипел на него, призывая к тишине:  
— С тобой вместе и уйду. Не ори так, тебя никто не охраняет, но рыбья принцесса все равно может прибежать на сообщение о подозрительных звуках.  
Соллукс мотнул головой, опять глухо застонал и обвис на руках, как будто потеряв сознание. У него изо рта продолжала течь кровь, тело выгибалось в искрах псионики, и Каркат запаниковал. Он не сможет протащить на себе Соллукса, нужно, чтобы он хоть ногами мог передвигать.  
Каркат прекратил отсоединять провода и вытащил из кармана баночку мыслемеда. Отвинтил крышку дрожащими руками.  
— Может, совсем маленькая доза не повредит, — Каркат пальцем зачерпнул немного, заодно отмечая, что с медом визуально ничего не случилось. — Давай, придурок, пора выбираться. Съешь немного, а потом пробьешь псионикой пару стен, чтобы мы быстрее добрались до шлюпок.  
Соллукс беспокойно заметался, пытаясь отвернуть голову.  
— Не надо, КК! — присоски на руках от его движений отвалились сами, и Соллукс рухнул на пол, все еще соединенный с кораблем несколькими оставшимися проводами. — Я не смогу конт…  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Соллукс открыл рот, Каркат капнул туда немного меда и быстро отступил в сторону, пропуская мимо себя тонкие красно-синие лучи. Судя по лицу Соллукса, мед подействовал — хотя бы кровь прилила к щекам, а то был похож на статую.  
— Вот, вот так, хорошо, — возбужденно сказал Каркат, поднимая Соллукса и помогая тому встать. — Вон в ту стену смотри, за ней и еще одной будет отсек со шлюпками, главное – в другую сторону не поворачивайся, если пробьешь обшивку корабля, мы оба вылетим в космос.  
Каркат, чересчур радостный от того, что все получается и мед действует, слишком поздно сообразил, что Соллукс его не слышит. Только тогда и понял, когда Соллукс закричал, оттолкнул его слабыми руками и ударил псионическими лучами. Каркат пригнулся, перекатился назад, не осознавая, что происходит.  
— Что… ты… наделал! — простонал Соллукс, сжав голову руками. — Я не хочу… Не хочу!  
Он ударил снова. Над головой что-то взорвалось, оглушающе завизжала сирена, оповещающая о разгерметизации — и когда Каркат открыл зажмурившиеся от шока глаза, обнаружил себя в открытом космосе. Прямо перед образованной псионикой дырой в обшивке корабля.  
Он еще успел увидеть, как кричащего Соллукса накрывает грудой проводов и каким-то колпаком, протянуть к нему руку, не понимая — что пошло не так. Ведь все было правильно.  
А потом стало ни до кого — на глаза упала плотная черная пелена, все заболело — и через несколько секунд Каркат перестал существовать.  
Следопыт. В будущем.

Непета тихо шипела сквозь зубы, продираясь сквозь густой кустарник и зажимая ладонью широкую рану на боку; под грудью была протянута веревка, которая сдавливала ребра всякий раз, когда Непета делала шаг. Туша зверя цеплялась за все препятствия, дополнительно затрудняя продвижение, и более всего на свете Непете хотелось бросить ее здесь же, в кустах, а потом налегке добраться до корабля. Но нельзя, даже думать об этом нельзя. Если она бросит тушу, ее сожрут местные твари, и Непете потом опять придется возвращаться за новым экземпляром. Кто знает, повезет ли выжить в следующий раз, а доставить новое чучело в музей Императрицы обязательно надо.  
«Давай же, Непета, — подумала она, хотя бы в мыслях называя себя по имени, а не по приевшейся кличке. — Ты же сильная!»  
Это незамедлительно напомнило ей об Эквиусе, о Каркате, и Непета закусила толстую кожаную перчатку, чтобы не закричать. Пришлось остановиться, чтобы стереть выступившие слезы. За целый оборот она так и не привыкла к мысли, что они оба мертвы. Нагружала себя работой, муштровала команду — только бы не вспоминать о том, что рассказала Ее Императорское Милосердие. Не думать о том, что Эквиус и Каркат вправду могли замышлять восстание и погибли, пытаясь убить Фефери.  
А теперь мертва еще и вся ее проверенная команда, а поработиаторы, которые отправились с ними и остались на корабле, не ответили ни на один из сигналов о помощи, которые отсылала Непета. То ли атмосфера планеты не пропускала сигналы, то ли они просто ее игнорировали, Непета не знала. Но если верным окажется второй вариант, то все очень скверно.  
Она присела у корней огромного черного дерева, попыталась перевести дух. Дыхание никак не желало выравниваться, и Непета склонила голову между коленей. Она вытащила из кармана передатчик и снова подала сигнал на корабль — как и прежде, экран остался темен, сигнал не принимали. Непета покачала головой, подтянула к себе тушу зверя поближе и развязала веревку под грудью. С раной на боку надо было что-то делать, но аптечка была у первого помощника, тело которого сейчас было вне пределов досягаемости. С помощью своих выдвижных когтей Непета отрезала от рабочего плаща длинную полосу и, как могла, перебинтовалась. Не стоило дразнить прочих хищников этой проклятой планеты запахом собственной крови.  
Непета подняла голову к небу и, прикрыв глаза, принюхалась. Как назло, ветер был от нее, так что никого учуять она не смогла, а вот ее кто-то мог бы и заметить. Стоило торопиться, до корабля еще идти и идти.  
Как только она поднялась, в кармане пискнуло; охнув, Непета вытащила передатчик из кармана и уставилась на экран. Там мигало сообщение… но не с корабля. От Фефери. Нахмурившись, Непета открыла его и, щуря глаза, вчиталась в текст. Фефери спрашивала, удачно ли прошла охота и скоро ли новое чучело украсит ее музей. Непета раздраженно фыркнула и быстро отстучала ответ: «Охота удачно. Потеряла всю команду. На корабле не принимают сигнал». Ответ пришел через пару секунд, и, прочитав его, она почти минуту смотрела на экран, ничего не понимая.  
«И не примут».  
«Что ты имеешь в виду?» — Непета отправила текст, чувствуя, как быстро и тревожно забилось сердце. Она убрала передатчик обратно и настороженно прислушалась: ей почудился хруст веток и чье-то дыхание. Но все снова стихло, а в наступивших сумерках она едва видела на пару метров вокруг себя. Плохо-плохо-плохо. Фауна на этой проклятой планете была преимущественно ночная, потому Непета с командой и отправились прямо с утра. Если не удастся спрятаться на корабле, придется отбиваться от хищников, а в нынешнем состоянии это будет затруднительно. Передатчик пискнул; Непета выждала несколько минут, собираясь с мыслями, перед тем как открыть сообщение.  
«Я передумала. Думаю, у меня уже достаточно экспонатов в музее. Мне больше не нужен экземпляр, за которым ты охотилась, а корабль с поработиаторами срочно понадобился в другом месте. Может, они смогут подобрать тебя на обратном пути, через пару дней».  
Погасший передатчик выпал из ослабевшей руки. Непета, тяжело дыша, прислонилась к дереву. Пока она пыталась переварить новость, совсем стемнело. Даже если бы она хотела, не смогла бы пропустить мимо ушей то тут, то там раздававшееся рычание, очень похожее на те звуки, что издавал заваленный зверь. Непета в бессильной ярости раздавила ногой передатчик, подошла к туше и когтем срезала с него квадрат шерсти. Быстро обтерев им открытые участки тела, пытаясь замаскировать свой запах, она нанесла еще несколько ударов, уже не пытаясь сохранить тело зверя от повреждений. Сейчас ей нужно было отвлечь хищников от себя, а лучшим способом это сделать было перенести их внимание на гору свежего мяса.  
Проделав все, Непета быстро взобралась на ближайшее дерево, повыше, и уселась, готовая переждать ночь.  
Фефери задумала избавится от нее по какой бы там ни было причине? Непета не позволит. Она выживет, а потом как-нибудь отсюда выберется. Обязательно выберется. Ничего, отсидится. Починит передатчик, напишет кому-нибудь из тех, кто жив. Терези, например, она прилетит на своем белом Чиновничьем корабле и выручит.  
Непета закрыла глаза и крепче прижалась к ветке, слыша появление внизу первого зверя и звуки начавшейся трапезы.  
Как оказалось позже, здешние звери прекрасно умели лазать по деревьям.  
Глядящая. В далеком будущем.

Канайя схватилась рукой за стену и остановилась, чтобы перевести дух. Возраст давал о себе знать, и она уже не могла целыми днями расхаживать по пещерам, защищая личинок. Она с трудом уселась на покрытый тканью камень — таких небольших точек для отдыха становилось все больше по мере того, как она старела. Канайя сняла с плеч корзину на ремешках, в которую складывала погибших или совсем очевидно нездоровых личинок, заглянула внутрь и пораженно покачала головой: всего одна. Ну надо же, а отчего-то казалось, что полна как минимум на половину, до того была тяжела. Или столько набралось вчера? Нет, вчера она вовсе не встала, все в груди болело. Так когда она набирала полную?.. Определенно когда-то.  
Канайя потерла виски. С каждой новой вариацией сознание становилось все более спутанным. Тяжело было вылезать из воставанны, имена и лица стирались из памяти, оставляя на своих местах туманные провалы. Может, это и не такая высокая цена за возможность стать самым старым троллем из ныне живущих — за исключением Ее Императорского Милосердия, разумеется.  
Канайя поднялась, вернула на плечи корзинку и постояла еще некоторое время, рассматривая руки. Высохшие, сморщенные — в очередной раз стоит порадоваться тому, что в пещерах нет зеркал, не хочется даже представлять, что с ее лицом. Передохнув, она неспешно побрела вперед, переходя от пещеры к пещере. Теперь, когда по приказу Ее Императорского Милосердия выборки больше не существовало, работы стало меньше и одновременно больше. Больше не нужно было тщательно оглядывать всех личинок, пытаясь понять, какую оставить в живых, а какую выбраковать. Зато увеличившееся количество потомства привлекало больше хищников, которые с радостью лакомились неспособными себя защитить личинками. Отгонять их становилось все сложнее, и нельзя было оставить им в «жертву» многочисленных низкокровок — каждый из них должен был выжить и впоследствии занять свое место в рядах армии Императрицы.  
Канайя зашипела на какого-то зверя, боровшегося с крупной фиолетовой личинкой, и оба — личинка и хищник — бросились в разные стороны, одна прятаться, другой бежать из пещер. Хорошо, что зверь был мелкий, с крупными нужно было доставать пилу, а руки удерживали ее с трудом. Подобрав в той пещере еще пару трупиков тех, кто не смог даже выкрутиться из оболочек коконов, Канайя продолжила обход.  
Ей бы не помешало больше помощниц. Сейчас у нее было две, точнее, одна прямо сейчас и еще одна в перспективе — второй пока было два оборота. Или три, или четыре… Сколько бы ни было, она точно еще не годилась для этой работы. Первая уже жила в пещерах и отлично справлялась, не так блестяще, как Канайя в свое время, конечно. Но забот было слишком много, еще и Императрица, которая с каждым оборотом становилась все нетерпеливее и уже требовала, а не просила — доставить к ней на корабль личинку с мутантной кровью. «Не может быть, чтобы за такое количество оборотов не появилось ни одной! — возмущенно говорила Императрица на присланных записях, что Канайя слушала, когда поднималась на поверхность в дозволенные ей дни. — Канайя, делайте что хотите, но найдите мне такую!» Канайя представляла, как Императрица зло шевелит ушными плавниками, совсем как делали перепуганные морские личинки, желая выглядеть устрашающе, и с усмешкой складывала диски с записями в отдельную стопку.  
Она не собиралась обрекать ни одну из личинок на ту судьбу, что постигла Карката.  
За те обороты, что она провела в пещерах, на свет действительно появлялось несколько личинок с мутантной кровью — то есть, не совсем появлялось. Их яркие коконы было несложно разглядеть, тем более раньше, когда зрение у нее было во много раз острее. Пока они не вылупились, Канайя отрывала коконы от мест крепления и… уничтожала. Лучше уж им совсем не рождаться, чем потом кончить как Каркат.  
Брать на себя такое было больно, но выхода не оставалось — если бы хоть одна такая личинка вылупилась, Канайя бы не смогла себя заставить убить ее. Может, даже сбежала бы с ней из пещер, куда глаза глядят, и кончилось бы все чрезвычайно плохо для них обоих и потомства, оставленного без присмотра.  
Канайя снова остановилась отдохнуть, спустила с плеч корзинку и заглянула в ближайшую пещеру. Оттуда слышался злобный писк на много голосов: в самом разгаре была стычка у нескольких личинок, они сбились в такую копошащуюся кучу, что цвета было невозможно разглядеть. Посмеиваясь, Канайя подошла к драчунам и принялась их разнимать. Хорошо все же, что выборку отменили, иначе ей бы пришлось выяснить сейчас зачинщика и побежденного и устранить их. А так останутся живы все…  
Она выронила предпоследнюю, вертлявую синюю, которую только подняла, чтобы отсадить в сторону, и прижала руки ко рту. Ох, нет. Нет-нет, как же. Канайя даже моргнула, чтобы убедиться, что ослабевшее зрение ее не обманывает. Но нет, перед ней продолжала лежать красная мутантная личинка, шипя и отмахиваясь острыми ножками.  
Да как же так, и ведь только что об этом думала. Каким образом она пропустила новый кокон? И что делать теперь? Нельзя позволить никому обнаружить его — ее? — пока было не понятно, кто вырастет. Канайя, придерживая поясницу, нагнулась и подняла личинку, мягкую и тяжелую, завернула в свою прозрачную шаль, пытаясь хоть как-то замаскировать. Что же с ней делать, куда спрятать? Личинка зарычала и цапнула ее за ладонь сквозь шаль, прокусив до крови. Да уж, эта не будет спокойно и тихо сидеть там, где Канайя могла бы ее спрятать.  
Канайя облизнула пересохшие губы, глубоко вдохнула и закашлялась от волнения, грудь снова заболела. Личинка, потревоженная ее кашлем, вывернулась из рук и шлепнулась на пол и, шустро перебирая ножками, ринулась к выходу. Канайя не смогла бы угнаться за ней при всем желании, но попыталась: нельзя было ее упускать, нужно было что-то придумать, обязательно, но ничего не придумывалось.  
— Госпожа Глядящая, я закончила обход на сегодня… Ой! — Проклятье, только ее здесь не хватало!  
Канайя развернулась туда, откуда послышался голос помощницы, — та уже схватила личинку и теперь рассматривала на вытянутых руках, ловко перехватывая и избегая укусов.  
— Да это же та самая, которую так хочет Ее Императорское Милосердие! — радостно произнесла помощница. — Может, Императрица и мне теперь разрешит подниматься на поверхность, как думаете? Я так соскучилась по солнцу!  
Канайя положила руку на грудь, ощущая, как сперло дыхание.  
— Нельзя, — с трудом произнесла она, делая шаг вперед. — Дай ее сюда, я позабочусь обо всем.  
Девчонка отшатнулась, прижимая личинку к себе, сдвинула брови.  
— Нет! — воскликнула она, отступая. — Я сама доложу Императрице и сама запрошу корабль, чтобы ее забрали, и тогда меня точно наградят! Вам-то награды уже не важны, а мне тут еще всю жизнь сидеть!  
Канайя сделала несколько быстрых шагов — сама от себя не ожидала — протянула руки к помощнице. Наверное, слишком резко. Наверное, слишком быстро.  
Как бы там ни было, но помощница испугалась. Она перехватила личинку одной рукой, а другой изо всей силы толкнула Канайю назад, развернулась и побежала туда, где Канайя уже не могла ее разглядеть.  
Грудь взорвалась невыносимой болью, рот наполнился горечью, и Канайя упала, не чувствуя в себе сил подняться. Только лежала на каменном полу пещеры и уговаривала себя: «Надо подняться. Надо его спасти». Личинка у нее в голове спуталась с Каркатом, и Канайе казалось, будто она сейчас лежит, не в силах помочь именно Каркату, и непременно надо заставить себя подняться, чтобы выручить его.  
Уговорить себя встать так и не получилось.  
Чиновник. В будущем.

Терези положила руку на живот, пережидая приступ острой, тянущей боли, и недовольно покачала головой. Ну конечно, если десяток оборотов подряд питаться не пойми чем, едва ли можно ожидать, что это пройдет без последствий. Ее ненадолго скрутило приступом, и, только она слегка отдышалось, настало время заходить на посадку. Запросив у планеты разрешение на спуск, Терези поднялась и, заставляя себя не обращать внимания на боль, пошла проверять заключенных. Никуда они не денутся из тюремного отсека, понятное дело, но предупредить их о начале посадки она была обязана. Не все хорошо переносили перегрузки, а за каждого случайно погибшего Терези должна была отчитываться трем инстанциям — «ведь каждый тролль важен для Империи! Ведь ни один преступник не заслуживает смерти, он должен приносить пользу и только пользу!» Пусть даже эту пользу он будет приносить в течение одной вариации на рудниках — дольше редко выдерживали.  
Проще было заботиться, чтобы все оставались живы.  
Терези вбила код в устройство на двери и через несколько секунд смогла войти внутрь. Заключенные сидели каждый в своем боксе, развалившись кто как. Никто даже голову не повернул в ее сторону, когда она постучала костяшками пальцев по металлической обшивке и объявила о скорой посадке.  
Никто… кроме одного тролля. Этот сразу вскочил, приблизил свое лицо к решетке и зашипел:  
— Сука!  
Терези порадовалась, что глаза скрыты очками, — желудок снова сжался. Она развернулась, готовясь уйти, и тот тролль заторопился, заорал:  
— Сука! Сука! Ты знала, что она была невиновна! Каково тебе быть продажной шавкой Императрицы, а?  
Терези захлопнула за собой дверь, не дослушав. Все, она избавится от них ото всех меньше, чем через час, — и последние подчиненные старой Баронесс Погибель больше не будут ее беспокоить и обвинять.  
На экране светилось разрешение на посадку; вбив в командную строку координаты, Терези включила автопилот и уселась в кресло, положив ноги на приборную доску. Тянуло шею, болел желудок. Она помассировала живот, наблюдая за тем, как автопилот аккуратно ведет корабль через плотный пояс астероидов, окружающий планету. Планета так плотно ими окружена, что она вряд ли сама справилась бы с управлением. Надо будет попросить у охраны на планете каких-нибудь лекарств и еще больше сухого пайка. Лететь ей до следующей точки долго.  
Корабль хорошенько тряхнуло — автопилот упустил небольшой астероид — и Терези вынужденно поднялась, раздраженно пнув кресло по дороге. Нужно было снова проверить, не повредил ли никому удар. Демоны, да ни над кем в этой Империи не трясутся так, как над заключенными, где логика?  
Терези открыла блок, внимательно осмотрела притихших троллей и собиралась уже вернуться на мостик, когда из бокса самого доставучего тролля послышался стон. Она закатила глаза, перехватила одной рукой аптечку, другой — шокер и подошла к решетке. Тролль лежал на полу лицом вниз, и от левого рога у него отломилось острие — видно, хорошенько влетел в стену.  
— Перевязать сам сможешь? — Терези присела на корточки перед решеткой и вытащила из аптечки клейкий бинт.  
Тролль поднял голову, оскалил клыки и сел, отворачиваясь. Он схватился за рог, пытаясь вручную остановить кровь, и Терези сквозь решетку кинула в него бинтом.  
— Раз шевелишься — сможешь, — решила она, поднимаясь.  
— Сука, — отозвался тролль, и Терези вздохнула. — Лучше бы ты так о Баронесс заботилась, вместо того, чтобы казнить ее.  
У Терези было правило — не заговаривать с бывшими подчиненными Вриски. Просто игнорировать. Но у нее снова скрутило желудок, и, пытаясь избавиться от боли, она сложила руки на груди и едко поинтересовалась:  
— И что же, по-твоему, я должна была делать с троллем, покушавшимся на жизнь Императрицы? Быть может, отпустить, чтобы она смогла в конце концов все провернуть?  
Тролль так быстро развернулся и прижался лицом к решетке, что Терези едва не вздрогнула.  
— Она! Была! Невиновна! — раздельно произнес он. — Даже если предположить, что Баронесс хотела убить Императрицу, она была слишком занята. У госпожи не было ни единой свободной минуты, она должна была брать под контроль сотни низшекровок ежедневно. Ты думаешь, что у нее оставались силы? Иногда она так уставала, что засыпала на столе, не доходя до кокона, и мне приходилось ее относить. И знаешь, что? Стоило один раз попросить у Императрицы передышку, как через пару дней госпожу обвинили в подготовке нападения. Не видишь здесь ничего подозрительного?  
— Ты ожидаешь, что я поверю хоть единому слову осужденного преступника, который, по собственным словам, был настолько близок с казненной, что следил за ее сном? — спросила Терези и закрыла аптечку. — Баронесс Погибель была виновна, как и вы все. Теперь перевяжи свой дурацкий рог и приготовься принять справедливое наказание, принося пользу Империи.  
Терези захлопнула за собой дверь и едва не бегом вернулась к панели управления, села и сложилась пополам, переживая острый приступ дурноты. Биение сердца отдавалось в горле, свет приборов начал жечь глаза даже через очки, и Терези закрыла лицо руками, стараясь дышать размеренно. Уши заложило — корабль зашел на посадку, и ее ненадолго вдавило в кресло.  
Когда шум двигателя стих, Терези убедила себя, что ей уже лучше, и поднялась. Все, все, теперь только сдать с рук на руки всех будущих каторжников, и можно будет передохнуть. Корабль снова станет пустым, а на ее пути перестанут встречаться приближенные Вриски. Терези передернулась и поправила костюм, расправляя складки.  
На посадочной площадке ее ждал целый отряд стрелкоренителей, и Терези с внутренним облегчением передала код от тюремного блока начальнику отряда. Высадка преступников прошла без ее непосредственного участия — и прекрасно, они только прошли мимо нее, а тот тролль, бывший старший помощник Вриски, кинул на нее ненавидящий взгляд. И все. Можно лететь обратно.  
Терези расписалась в документах, получила несколько росписей в свои отчеты, выпросила, как и собиралась, несколько дополнительных сухих пайков и собралась вернуться на корабль, но ее окликнул командир стрелкоренителей.  
— Чиновник! — высокий тролль удержал ее за локоть. — Ее Императорское Милосердие ждет вашего звонка.  
— Благодарю за сообщение, — отозвалась Терези, чувствуя, как слегка холодеют пальцы. В прошлый раз после такого звонка она вылетела за Вриской.  
Терези поднялась на корабль, завела двигатель и поднялась повыше над землей, чтобы ядовитые испарения от рудников не портили обшивку. Она закинула в рот пару сушеных фруктов, скривилась от горечи и набрала номер Мягкости.  
Пришлось набирать еще три раза — в первый раз сорвалась связь, во второй Терези, потянувшись к динамикам, нажала не на ту кнопку, а в третий очень долго не было ответа. Но наконец связь установилась, и Терези смогла увидеть на экране бледную взволнованную Фефери, комкавшую в руках шелковый платок.  
— Ваше Величество, — поприветствовала ее Терези.  
— Чиновник, — отстраненно произнесла Императрица и почти подпрыгнула на месте. — Тьфу! Терези! Не путай меня! Со всеми вами заговариваться начала, — она помассировала виски. — Я зову тебя Терези. Ты меня — Фефери. И никаких дурацких прозвищ.  
— В чем дело, Ваше… Фефери? — спросила Терези, на секунду исчезая из поля зрения объектива, чтобы убрать сухой паек. — Давно не было дел, которые ты поручала мне лично.  
— Ага, — отозвалась Фефери. — Да. Не было. Давно.  
Она нервничала столь явно, что Терези стало неуютно.  
— В чем дело? — повторила Терези, и Фефери вскочила со своего кресла. На экране осталась только нижняя часть Императрицы, тревожно бегающая по капитанской рубке.  
— Я узнала об этом неделю назад и все не могла заставить себя позвонить тебе и сказать, но ты должна знать. Девочку из законокарателей, которая занималась раскрытием покушений, пришлось казнить, но ты не переживай, я не собираюсь обвинять тебя…  
Лицо Фефери снова появилось на экране. Она помолчала, а потом выдавила из себя:  
— В общем, Вриска правда была ни при чем.  
Терези выпрямилась в своем кресле и закрыла глаза, сжав кулаки. Она слушала дальше.  
— Вриску перепутали с другой лазурнокровной. У них встречаются похожие имена! — Фефери, судя по звуку, нервно тарабанила пальцами по столу. — Я не знаю, как так вышло. Виновная уже понесла наказание.  
Не рухнул мир, не задрожали руки; лишь шея покрылась мурашками. Терези не двинулась.  
— Я так сожалею! — воскликнула Фефери. — Мне так жаль, так жаль, — она вытерла выступившие в уголках глаз слезы. — Так жаль, что ты совершила эту ошибку.  
— Я? — Терези не смогла произнести ничего более связного — только открыла глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что Фефери смотрит именно на нее.  
— Терези, — Фефери удивленно подняла брови. — Кто из нас законокаратель? Кто должен был провести расследование? Неужели ты думаешь, что я способна уследить, правильно ли обвинили того или иного тролля в покушении? На меня их совершают каждую вариацию. И у меня множество других дел, а это — твоя работа. Так что мне чрезвычайно жаль Вриску и тебя, но ее кровь только на твоих руках.  
В этих словах… был смысл. Терези сглотнула, вспоминая слова того тролля.  
— Может, мне не стоило тебе говорить? — заволновалась Фефери. — Она все же когда-то была твоим мойралом, а тут такие новости… Это не скажется на твоей работе? Ты все еще мне нужна! Думаю, тебе стоит сделать перерыв. Отдохни от всех этих перелетов, остановись на любой из завоеванных планет, развейся, — Фефери нервно засмеялась, обмахиваясь ладонью. — Отчасти это благодаря стараниям Вриски у нас такое множество пригодных планет! В отличие от нее, новая Баронесс совершенно не справляется.  
— Все в порядке, — произнесла Терези без выражения. — Все хорошо. Мне не нужен отдых.  
— Как знаешь! — Фефери надула щеки, убирая прочь с лица переживания. — Не мучай себя! Просто в следующий раз внимательнее подходи к своим обязанностям, этот случай, я думаю, точно поможет тебе больше не действовать, не подумав!  
Она сбросила звонок, не прощаясь. Терези осталась сидеть в кресле, пустым взглядом смотря в экран; потом встала, походила по рубке, снова села. В голове не было ни одной мысли.  
Проклятье.  
«Будь ты проклята, Терези!»  
Терези бездумно закинула в рот что-то из еды, но ее незамедлительно вывернуло желчью и едва прожеванной едой прямо на пол.  
Немного отдышавшись, Терези вытащила из нижней полки диск с записью, помеченный только датой и отметкой «выполнено». На диске был разговор с Императрицей — Терези записывала все свои видеобеседы.  
Она покрутила диск на пальце, а потом вставила в дисковод и нажала на кнопку. На экране высветилось лицо Фефери — разъяренное, со сбившимися на переносице очками. Она кричала, тыча пальцем в камеру, хваталась за голову и снова кричала.  
«Мне очень жаль, что ты совершила эту ошибку».  
На записи Фефери требовала, чтобы Вриску казнили немедленно.  
«Она — самая большая угроза для меня и для Империи! Ее команда пойдет за ней куда угодно, у нее есть доступ к оружейным складам, ты понимаешь, что она затевает?»  
Терези вырубила запись, не в силах смотреть дальше.  
Она тогда сразу поверила Фефери. В конце концов, Вриска — это Вриска, от нее стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, а у Фефери не было причин лгать.  
И вот сейчас она говорит, что смерть Вриски — ошибка.  
Ее, Терези, ошибка.  
Она поднялась, вынула диск и вернула его на полку, потом села в кресло и защелкала кнопками на панели, отключая автопилот. За стеклом был виден космос и плотный пояс астероидов; Терези посмотрела на ближайший астероид, затем удобнее уселась в кресле и вдавила рычаг скорости на полную.  
Она не стала закрывать глаза.  
Баронесс Погибель. В недалеком будущем.

Вриска отняла руки от головы и покачнулась. Старший помощник, бдительно дежуривший рядом с ней, тут же подхватил ее под локоть и помог встать твердо.  
— Отправь отряд проверить поле боя, — скомандовала Вриска. — Пленных не брать, раненых добить. Пересчитать наши потери и доложить мне. Выполнять.  
Она с трудом дошла до корабля и рухнула в глубокое кресло в своей каюте. Помощник снова оказался рядом, с влажными полотенцами и водой.  
— Как вы, госпожа? — осторожно спросил он, сев сбоку от нее на колени. Вриска протянула к нему протез, и помощник начал быстро и привычно протирать маслом металлические сочленения ее руки.  
— Устала, — она вытерла лицо полотенцем и выпила воду. — Но сегодня было проще, чем обычно. Может, эти ребята продержатся дольше.  
Она не возлагала больших надежд на очередной набор низкокровных солдат. Ей всегда доставались самые тупые из всего призыва, только и умеющие, что держать ружья от себя дулом: таких было проще всего контролировать. И тяжелее всего одновременно. Каждый день направлять на смерть сотни молоденьких низшекровок — не всякая психика выдержит. Вот и у Вриски она начинала поддаваться.  
Помощник закончил с ее рукой, собрал посуду и полотенца, замер в дверях, ожидая новых указаний; Вриска взглянула на него с одобрительной улыбкой.  
— Можешь идти, я позову, если мне что-то понадобится, — сказала она, и тот скрылся с легким поклоном. Вриска потянулась в кресле. Очевидно алые чувства, которые испытывал к ней ее помощник, немало льстили и заставляли чувствовать себя не просто машиной для управления солдатами.  
Может, она даже подумает о том, чтобы на них ответить, — после того, как она отдохнет от этого конвейера завоеваний.  
Вриска дотянулась до ноутбука и, положив ноги на соседнее кресло, набрала помеченный розовой иконкой номер. Ее вызовы игнорировались, но Вриска не отступала, повторяя звонок раз за разом, и по ту сторону сети сдались.  
На экране появилось фальшиво бодрое лицо Фефери, которая тщательно пыталась сдержать раздражение.  
— Привет, Вриска! — поприветствовала ее та. — Ты звонила двенадцать раз. Что-то срочное?  
— И тебе привет, Пейшес! — отозвалась Вриска, с наслаждением наблюдая, как у Фефери перекосилось лицо.  
Та поправила очки и сложила руки на груди.  
— Не забывай, что я твоя Императрица, — недовольно произнесла она. — Имей уважение.  
— Сама же всегда говоришь называть тебя как раньше, — фыркнула Вриска. — Я и выполняю твою просьбу. Но я не об этом. Мне нужен отпуск!  
Фефери на той стороне экрана подавилась воздухом; довольная произведенным эффектом, Вриска скопировала ее позу и еще глубже погрузилась в кресло.  
— Отпуск? — переспросила Фефери. Голос у нее на секунду сорвался. — Какой еще отпуск?  
Она так забавно растерялась, что Вриска не стала сдерживать смех.  
— Не понимаю, что тебя удивляет, — отозвалась она. — Я приношу пользу этой Империи уже множество оборотов и дико устала возиться с солдатами, которые появляются, чтобы один раз выйти на поле боя и умереть. Ты и представить себе не можешь, какое это напряжение.  
Вриска слегка поправила ноутбук, чтобы в камеру попадал ее протез. Как обычно, это принесло тот эффект, на который она рассчитывала: лицо Фефери смягчилось, и она едва заметно, но улыбнулась.  
— Что же, — сказала Фефери. — Ты верно говоришь про пользу Империи. Значит, ты хочешь передохнуть от использования своей психической способности?  
Вриска с ухмылкой кивнула. Ну надо же, всё оказалось проще, чем она рассчитывала.  
— Тогда как насчет визита на Альтернию? — предложила Фефери. — Ты сможешь отдохнуть, а заодно передашь Эридану некоторые документы, которые я не могу послать напрямую, слишком далеко. Если захочешь, увидишься с Канайей. Там сейчас лучше, чем когда мы росли, практически никаких опасностей.  
Вриска пожала плечами. Она вообще не продумывала, куда бы хотела слетать, просто хотела отдохнуть и выспаться, не мучаясь от диких болей в голове. Альтернию она даже не рассматривала в качестве варианта… но ведь предложение и впрямь неплохое. Повидаться с Эриданом и Канайей тоже отличная идея, Вриска не слышала о них ничего с тех пор, как получила назначение и прозвище Баронесс Погибель.  
— Отлично, — отозвалась Вриска. — Полагаю, мне хватит двух недель на отдых, а потом я вернусь. За это время мои идиоты как раз полностью зачистят планету — местные жители тупые, но мелкие и шустрые, и из луков стреляют не хуже твоих элитных стрелкоренителей. Крупные поселения мы уже извели, остались только отдельные отряды.  
— Значит, договорились? — радостно отозвалась Фефери. — Это отлично! В таком случае, можешь отправляться уже завтра, документы я тебе сейчас перешлю. За тобой прилетит корабль. Удачного тебе отдыха! — Фефери занесла руку над кнопкой отключения связи, и на секунду на ее лице промелькнуло нечто настолько угрожающе-высокомерное, что Вриска едва не уронила ноутбук. «Мне показалось», — убедила она себя, но какой-то мерзкий холодный осадок остался. Впрочем, какая к демонам разница? Она получила свой желанный отдых!  
Успокоенная, Вриска открыла файл с отчетом и принялась вбивать в таблицу данные по планете. Заняться этим все равно рано или поздно придется, и лучше рано, потому что потом она позабудет даты и цифры. Она так и уснула в кресле, обняв ноутбук, но проснулась все равно в воставанне. Отстегнутый протез лежал на столе. Старпом оставался на страже ее здорового сна.  
— Госпожа? — помощник заглянул в комнату и, увидев, что она проснулась, поторопился помочь ей вылезти из воставанны и прицепить протез на место. — Там прилетел какой-то корабль с поработиаторами, их главный говорит, что они должны доставить вас на Альтернию. Мне поднимать войска?  
Вриска моргнула, еще не совсем понимая со сна, зачем войска, а потом рассмеялась.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Я ненадолго покину вас, у меня будет отпуск.  
Он не осмелился у нее переспрашивать — знал, что она не любит лишние вопросы. Вриска оделась, закинула в сумку ноутбук и пару вещей на смену, взяла масло для протеза.  
— Госпожа, я хотел с вами сегодня поговорить, — окликнул ее помощник. — Мы работаем вместе вот уже десятый оборот, и я…  
Вриска замахала на него руками, вполне понимая, о чем будет разговор.  
— Обсудим это, когда я вернусь, — Вриска подмигнула, и помощник просиял, будто она уже одобрила его в квадрант.  
Поработиаторов на небольшом корабле было десять. Вриска слегка напряглась — зачем так много? — но они на удивление не проявляли ни малейшей агрессии, а их старший пожаловался, что за какую-то мелкую провинность его отряд сняли с нормальных заданий и заставили работать охранниками. Это походило на нормальное объяснение.  
Перед тем как подняться по трапу, Вриска оглушительно свистнула, привлекая внимание своих подчиненных.  
— Вернусь через две недели! — объявила она. — За это время вы не должны успеть натворить херни. Старпом за главного, слушать его как меня. Все всем ясно?  
Ответом ей было нестройное «да». Вриска удовлетворенно кивнула и скрылась внутри корабля. Ну, уж за две недели-то без нее ничего не случится. Не должно.

…Эридан уже ждал ее на посадочной площадке. Она его узнала только благодаря рогам и в первую минуту замерла, разглядывая. Потом рассмеялась сама себе и ускорила шаг.  
Он удивленно охнул, когда Вриска обняла его, крепко прижалась щекой к груди — надо же, он стал выше ее на две головы. Он приобнял ее в ответ, открытой поясницы коснулось холодное — и у него был протез.  
— Врис? — он отстранил её через несколько секунд.  
Вриска шутливо ткнула его в плечо.  
— Не знаю почему, но я по тебе скучала, невыносимый ты засранец. Мог бы хоть раз написать.  
Она еще раз оглядела его. Сложный механический протез, лучше, чем у нее. Кусок рога отбит. Правая линза в очках затемнена. Вриска потерла собственный незрячий глаз.  
— У тебя тут, похоже, веселая жизнь, — сказала она, без особых церемоний беря его под руку. — Давай — веди, рассказывай. У меня отпуск, и две недели я собираюсь развлекаться, как никогда. Вы все еще используете деревянные корабли?..

Эридан говорил спокойно, по-военному; адмиральский китель был ему к лицу. Он коротко обрисовал ей нынешнюю ситуацию на Альтернии и политику воспитания молодежи. Вриска слушала его с нарастающим отвращением. То, что творила «Милосердие», было даже хуже политики Снисхождения. Но та хотя бы не притворялась перед собственными подданными.  
Касты теперь воспитывались отдельно, общение между ними не одобрялось, в шесть оборотов дети покидали планету, чтобы начать военную подготовку — каждая каста, опять же, отдельно. Фактически, культуры больше не существовало — некому было этим заниматься.  
Немало изменений она пропустила, в течение всех этих оборотов полностью погруженная в собственную работу. Демоны, и Эридан так изменился, не только внешне. Правда, о Фефери он продолжал говорить с глубочайшим восхищением — ничего страшного в том, что их планета превратилась в инкубатор для солдат, он не видел. Впрочем, чего ожидать от тролля, который в детстве мечтал уничтожить всех остальных?  
Ей выделили комнату с большой воставанной, и она проспала весь день и начало ночи, выбралась из слизи, позевывая, только когда зеленая луна встала в зенит. Она даже не сразу поняла, почему старпом не торопится постучаться к ней, чтобы помочь протереть и прицепить протез, потом вспомнила про отпуск и, довольная собой и жизнью, натянула на себя одежду.  
От хорошего крепкого сна отступила вечная головная боль, и Вриска в кои-то веки чувствовала себя отлично. Хорошего настроения прибавляло то, что ей не придется снова смотреть, как молодые низшекровки под ее управлением размахивают оружием, скорее давя массой, чем толково отстреливаясь. Возможно, у нее и в самом деле получится отпуск, после которого она сможет работать так же продуктивно, как и в самом начале, — тогда ее командам требовалось всего три дня на полную зачистку, а не неделя, как сейчас.  
В ее комнату без стука заглянуло маленькое подобие Эридана — тролленыш оборотов восьми, необычайно сосредоточенный, с такой же высветленной прядкой, как когда-то у Ампоры, — и трагичным шепотом произнес:  
— Адмиралл вызывает к себе и просит поторопиться. Вместе с ним вас ожидает Чиновник.  
Вриске потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, кому принадлежит это прозвище, а когда вспомнила, улыбнулась так широко, что поцарапала клыками нижнюю губу. Терези! Мог ли отпуск стать еще лучше? С Терези она не виделась столько же, сколько и с Эриданом, — улетели с планеты они в один день и сразу начали работать в далеких друг от друга местах.  
Мальчишка проводил ее до дверей кабинета Эридана, и Вриска вошла внутрь, продолжая улыбаться. Эридан сидел за столом, спиной к ней, у окна стояла Терези в костюме законокарателя. Проклятье, как она рада ее видеть! Вриска шагнула вперед.  
— Привет, Терези!  
В ответ Терези поправила крупные красные очки на переносице и развернула бумаги, которые она сжимала в руках.  
— Баронесс Погибель, она же Вриска Серкет, — объявила она сухо и строго. — Обвиняется в дезертирстве с целью подготовки покушения на Ее Императорское Милосердие. Вина доказана. Суд вынес приговор, обжалованию не подлежит. Приговор немедленно будет приведен в исполнение.  
Вриска не успела сказать ни слова — дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвался тот самый отряд поработиаторов, который довез ее до Альтернии. С этой секунды ей не требовались никакие объяснения: все стало ясно.  
От Фефери нужно было ждать подставы. Расслабилась, дура, размякла, решила, что самая умная! Нужно было слушать интуицию, нужно было напрячься еще тогда, когда Фефери состроила ей рожу в разговоре или хотя бы когда прилетело десять штук троллей — очевидно же, что что-то должно было пойти не так!  
Вриска отпрыгнула, действуя на инстинктах, поднырнула под кулак одного из поработиаторов и точным ударом сломала ему предплечье, используя силу своего утяжеленного протеза. Ей на руку сыграл тот факт, что кабинет был не слишком большой и поработиаторы мешали друг другу; против нее — все остальное.  
— Терези, приди в себя! — воскликнула Вриска, чудом избежав удара шипастой булавы. — Какую херню тебе наплела Фефери? Она сама меня сюда отпустила! Эридан, скажи ей!  
Эридан вместо ответа сложил руки на груди и совсем отвернулся к стене; Терези стояла, не двигаясь, и Вриске почудилось, что у той дрожат руки.  
Сразу после этого ей стало не до разглядывания. Очки слетели от удара, и Вриску хорошо приложили головой о стену, скрутили и вжали лицом в пол.  
— Вина доказана, — деревянным голосом произнесла Терези, подходя к ней. — Приговор — казнь через повешение. Будет приведен в исполнение немедленно.  
Вриска попыталась сконцентрироваться — ну же, у нее получалось пару раз взять под контроль лазурнокровных — но от удара слишком болела голова. Она бессильно зарычала сквозь зубы.  
Проклятье. Проклятье! Если уж Терези, ее бывший мойрал, поверила Фефери, ничего удивительного, что и Эридан повелся. Неоткуда ей помощи ждать. И ее команда через две недели никого не дождется.  
Вриска всхлипнула, когда ей на шею накинули петлю, но это была единственная слабость, которую она себе позволила. Она оскалила клыки, зарычала, из последних сил выдираясь из хватки:  
— Будь ты проклята, Терези!  
Она даже не могла заглянуть Терези в глаза. Не могла оправдаться, не могла убить, не могла-а-а-а…  
Терези развернулась к ней спиной, и последнее, что Вриска увидела, цепляясь за врезавшуюся в горло веревку, — как полетели у нее из рук листы с текстом обвинения.  
Механикс. Сейчас.

Что-то пошло не так, Эквиус понял это практически сразу. Только дурак не догадался бы об этом, услышав завывание сирены. Тревога и должна была зазвучать, если бы корабль обесточился, но проблема была в другом. Этот звук оповещал о пробоине в корпусе.  
Эквиус слышал его всего раз, когда их корабль был атакован вражеским истребителем с другой планеты, оказавшейся столь же продвинутой в техническом плане, как и Альтерния.  
Как и ожидалось, у низкокровного ничего не вышло. Стоило только надеяться, что ничего не повредило Рулевому, — иначе Императрица будет в настоящей ярости.  
Эквиус сгреб инструменты в ящик, перехватил его и выглянул из комнаты. Маленькие круглые роботы, которые выполняли основные обслуживающие функции на корабле, узким стремительным потоком неслись вниз, по направлению к нижним отсекам. Эквиус проводил их довольным взглядом: этим своим изобретением он по праву гордился.  
Лампы, горящие приглушенным светом, пару раз мигнули и зажглись как надо. Значит, с Рулевым все в порядке — возможно, его накрыла экспериментальная спасательная система как раз на случай возникновения пробоин. Эквиус задумчиво кивнул сам себе и собрался вернуться в рабочую комнату: пробоину прекрасно залатают роботы без всякого риска.  
— Стоять!!  
Эквиус едва не выронил ящик с инструментами, резко разворачиваясь на звук. Кричала Императрица. Эквиус впервые видел Ее Императорское Милосердие в такой ярости: она тяжело дышала от бега, оскалив клыки, ушные плавники максимально раскрылись. Эквиус передернулся, опуская голову и чувствуя, как усиливается потоотделение:  
— Да, Ваше Величество?  
Императрица подбежала к нему, сомкнула пальцы на предплечье:  
— Говори, что произошло! — она была гораздо ниже его, меньше, но впечатление производила ужасающее. — Почему я, будучи главной на этом корабле, последней узнаю о смерти Тавроса, побеге Карката и пробоине, подвергшей жизнь моего мейтсприта опасности?!  
— Смерти Тавроса? — переспросил Эквиус, искренне изумленный новостью; это удивление и спасло его от дальнейших расспросов.  
Императрица бросила на него острый, злой взгляд и, скомандовав «за мной, живо!», ринулась вперед, обгоняя роботов. Эквиус поспевал за ней с трудом, иногда теряя ее из виду, но неизменно находя по звуку звенящих украшений.  
Он вбежал в отсек Рулевого спустя секунд десять после Императрицы, быстро бросил взгляд на стены — роботы своими телами запечатали пробоину, и поверх них двигались другие, накладывающие заплатку. Императрица уже сидела на коленях возле Рулевого, спасательный колпак был приподнят. Она вытащила низкокровного из-под колпака и теперь держала на руках, убаюкивая и, как видел Эквиус, беспрестанно целуя в висок.  
— Что стоишь? — рявкнула она. — Разве не видишь, как ему плохо без проводов? Скорее подключи его!  
Эквиус выполнил требование, затем остановился поодаль, наблюдая за работой ботов, — те двигались как надо, как и были запрограммированы, так что он вновь испытал приступ гордости. Сзади послышались звуки возни, и Эквиус тут же развернулся, готовый услужить Императрице.  
Та стояла, без труда держа Рулевого на руках. Подключенные Эквиусом провода тянулись к тонким ногам и рукам и свисали до пола.  
— Сейчас я отнесу моего драгоценного в другой отсек, — объявила Императрица, прижимая Рулевого к себе. — И лично озабочусь вопросами его безопасности.  
Эквиус склонил голову и переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как быстро намокает ткань под мышками.  
— Как вам будет угодно. Требуется ли от меня еще что-то, Ваше Императорское Величество?  
Императрица ему улыбнулась — ласково и угрожающе одновременно.  
— Требуется. Сейчас ты возьмешь скафандр и веревку, после чего разгонишь своих миньонов и выйдешь в космос — самостоятельно. Рядом с кораблем находится тело Карката, я хочу, чтобы ты мне его достал. Не дело это, чтобы такой ценный экспонат пропал, пусть даже мертвый, не так ли?  
Эквиус открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, — ведь роботы справятся с этим гораздо лучше — но Императрица глянула на него так, что слова застряли в горле.  
— Ты. Сейчас. В космос. Живо! — прошипела она и резко развернулась, быстро переступая каблуками. Провода тащились за ней с тихим шорохом, и дверь за Императрицей закрылась неплотно из-за мешающих трубок.  
Эквиус выдохнул, растер руки, пытаясь прогнать внезапно напавшую противную дрожь. Ладно, приказ Ее Величества есть приказ, он быстро выполнит его, и больше не будет причин для ее недовольства и его собственного волнения.  
Ему даже не пришлось никуда ходить за скафандром — его притащили роботы. Верно, по приказу Императрицы. Скафандр был допотопный, пожелтевший от старости, но делать было нечего, и Эквиус принялся его натягивать. Крепления почти крошились в руках, сквозь стекло шлема едва ли было что-то видно, а рога с трудом пролезли в предназначенные для них отделения, но все же через несколько минут Эквиус был одет подобающе для выхода в космос. По команде роботы разбежались, открывая взгляду небольшое отверстие, которое не успели еще залатать, достаточно широкое, чтобы туда пролез взрослый тролль. Вместо веревки Эквиус выбрал один из самых длинных проводов, закрепил его на поясе и, осторожно перебирая ногами, наполовину высунулся из дыры.  
При виде налитых красной кровью глаз Карката и его искаженного гримасой боли лица Эквиуса передернуло так, что пришлось ненадолго вернуться в отсек, чтобы отдышаться и успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок. Что же, низшекровка получил то, что заслужил. Может, теперь Непета перестанет страдать от того, что на ее чувства так никогда и не ответили. Может, теперь обратит свое внимание на куда более достойных претендентов в ее алый квадрант. Может…  
Воспоминание о Непете придало ему сил. Эквиус проверил крепление провода и высунулся в дыру, оттолкнувшись ногами от края. Он поймал тело практически сразу — еще не окоченевшее, оно изгибалось так, как Эквиусу было удобно. Добраться обратно было сложнее — поддерживая Карката, нужно было подтянуть самого себя с помощью провода, но перчатки были очень большие, и провод то и дело выскальзывал из хватки.  
В конце концов, все вышло, и Эквиус успешно добрался до отверстия в обшивке. Он едва не выронил тело, когда увидел Императрицу в защитном стеклянном шлеме, — она стояла возле пробоины и ждала, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. При виде Карката она разулыбалась, не выказывая ни единого признака скорби по погибшему, и приняла его тело.  
Эквиус завис снаружи, не смея лезть обратно, пока не поступил приказ от Императрицы, — но приказ и не поступил. Она положила тело на пол, а сама повернулась к Эквиусу.  
— Ты хорошо мне служил, — сказала она, и ее очки под шлемом странно блеснули в свете ламп. — Я правда считала, что без тебя не обойдусь, ты был хорошим механиком. Но погляди, твои роботы прекрасно справляются! Собирают себя сами и выполняют даже ту работу, с которой троллям никогда не справиться. Отличное изобретение.  
— Спасибо, Ваше Императорское Величество… — отозвался Эквиус, но замолк, как только заметил, что Императрица держит в руке конец провода, за который он сам был прицеплен. Та, заметив его взгляд, лишь улыбнулась еще шире и, не говоря более ни слова, коротким движением выбросила в отверстие весь провод, а затем хлопнула в ладоши. Подчиняясь ее приказу, роботы потоком бросились к пробоине и вновь закрыли ее, оставив только крохотное место, куда на мгновение выглянула Императрица.  
— Спасибо за службу, дорогой Механикс, — она подмигнула ему, более всего в этот момент похожая на некогда убитую ими двенадцатью прежнюю Императрицу, и ее лицо сменилось полированным боком очередного робота.  
Эквиус дернулся вперед, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуться, то ли подтянуться с помощью провода, — но он даже не двинулся, а красный корабль завибрировал и сперва медленно, а затем все быстрее двинулся вперед, оставляя Эквиуса позади.  
Воздуха в скафандре оставалось на десять минут.  
Без прозвища. В прошлом.

Гамзии расслабленно развалился в глубоком кресле, сделал звук телевизора погромче и откусил хороший кусок от большого и замечательного пирога со слизью. Под рукой стоял десяток бутылок чудесного эликсира, на экране творилось нечто неясное, но смешное до колик. Жизнь была прекрасна, пусть ему и стукнуло девять оборотов пару недель назад. Теперь надо было выбирать прозвище, чтобы скрыть имя, но Гамзии не видел в этом необходимости. Все альтернианские предрассудки, связанные с именами, были забавны, но скучны — ну вот какой, мать его, идиот может поверить, что знание настоящего имени поможет ему наслать порчу или другую злоебучую херню? Точно не он сам.  
Гамзии откусил еще пирога. Быть главным среди сухопутных троллей было круто — практически Великий Высшекровка, только не великий. Ну, пока. Он сначала хорошенько расслабится, а потом будет наводить среди троллей порядок. Например, на законодательном уровне заставит всех пить Фейго. Хотя нет, такое должно быть добровольным. Может, велеть, чтоб все носили с собой гудящие рожки? Просто так, без причины. Или...  
Очередную мысль прервал резкий неприятный звук — по телевизору пошли помехи, и на самом интересном месте сюжета, за которым Гамзии не следил, кадр фильма сменился на недовольное лицо тролльей девочки с тиарой на голове. Опять она, надо уже отключить гребаный автоответчик.  
— Привет, рыбная сестричка, — сказал Гамзии, не обращая внимания на сдвинутые брови и сердитый взгляд. — Ты чего такая злая, случилось чего?  
Он захихикал, когда она с той стороны экрана ударила кулаком по столу.  
— Эй, подруга, ты чего? — он успокаивающе взмахнул рукой с куском пирога. — Давай, выкладывай, в чем я там по-твоему опять налажал.  
Гамзии лениво перебрал в голове события нескольких предыдущих недель. Да вроде ничего не делал, сидел у себя в улье да фильмы глядел, чем она недовольна-то? Фефери же продолжала буравить его злым взглядом и смешно хлопать ушными плавниками – Гамзии даже засмотрелся, как в такт их движениям раскрываются жабры на шее.  
— В чем налажал? — зашипела Фефери. — Может, слегка напряжешь свой пропитанный сахаром мозг и вспомнишь, чем должен был заниматься?!  
— А чем? — Гамзии задумчиво отхлебнул газировки. — Велено мне было порядок блюсти — вот я бляду. Блющу. Блюду. Ну, ты поняла.  
От возмущения у Фефери резко растопырились плавники, и Гамзии зашелся хохотом, даже выронив пирог.  
— Ты смеешься надо мной? — закричала она, снова ударив по столу, когда Гамзии просмеялся и снова уставился в камеру. — О каком порядке речь? Ты должен был стать наставником для подрастающих троллей, и да – следить, чтобы все было правильно, а мне третий раз за месяц докладывают о беспорядках в районах низкокровок, об эпидемии болезни, о волнении народа! Ты с этим пытался что-то сделать? Нет, ты вообще в курсе происходящего?! У вас там хаос!  
Гамзии прикинул в уме. Беспорядки, эпидемии и волнения? Не, точно не в курсе, он бы помнил. Наверное.  
— Да ладно тебе, сис, — примиряюще сказал он. — Хаос — высшая форма порядка. Какая разница- то? Беспорядки — и хер с ними, подерутся и успокоятся. Эпидемия? Пройдет когда-нибудь. Волнения? Пусть поволнуются, иногда полезно. Для нервов, знаешь? Я бы посоветовал им всем расслабится. Как думаешь, может, отправить каждому по бутылке прекрасного эликсира, а?  
Рыбная принцесса будто услышала только первую часть его речи.  
— Какая разница? Какая разница?! Разница в том, что умирают те, кто не должен умирать!  
Гамзии нащупал под боком рожок, вытащил его и сжал, прерывая Фефери и привлекая ее внимание. Он наклонился всем телом, приблизил лицо к камере и сплел пальцы, оперев подбородок на руки.  
— Слушай сюда, — сказал он и ухмыльнулся от того, как Фефери вздрогнула. — Ты, конечно, хороша, что отменила выборку, милосердна и все такое, но, понимаешь ли, подросткам так просто не объяснишь, что им уже не обязательно убивать других таких же, чтобы выжить самим. Пусть все идет своим чередом, как заведено, оно постепенно будет меняться, не торопи, чтоб их, события. Убийства, бля, в нашей злоебучей природе — кому знать-то, как не тебе, а? — Рыбная принцесса побледнела, а Гамзии потянулся всем телом и снова погрузился в глубины мягкого кресла. — Так что не бушуй, подруга. То, что ты первая догадалась собрать все касты, чтобы прихлопнуть соперницу, не значит, что ты самая умная и кто-то не решит потом повторить этот фокус, чтоб точно так же убрать тебя. Не дави на природу.  
Фефери молчала, бледная, как какая-нибудь фантастическая тварь из книжки, для полного колорита не хватало только цветных пятен крови вокруг рта. Гамзии засмеялся над своей фантазией и опустил руку вниз, пытаясь нащупать бутылку.  
Повисла тишина. Гамзии, успешно достав газировку, неторопливо пил, Фефери смотрела куда-то с таким лицом, будто переживала чудесное откровение. Наконец, когда Гамзии надоело ее молчание, она протянула руку и прервала звонок, не сказав ни слова больше. Он не стал набирать ее заново, только щелкнул пультом, чтобы сделать звук погромче, и погрузился в то же веселое состояние, из которого его вытащила Фефери. Жизнь продолжала оставаться прекрасной.

За последующую пару месяцев стало понятно, что «Императорское Милосердие» решила прислушаться к его советам, — вот и молодец. Больше не приходили полные злобы письма, обвинявшие его в безделье. Перестали возникать сложности с доставкой Фейго, и теперь полные и пустые бутылки покрывали едва ли не каждый метр его улья. Даже интернет как будто стал работать быстрее. Гамзии был вполне доволен. Жизнь стала бы еще лучше, если бы кто-то из друже вернулся на планету, а то он как будто один остался — ни Карката, ни Терези, ни Тавроса, никого — все улетели с рыбной девицей. Связь получалось поддерживать только с Эквиусом.  
Он-то и сообщил однажды, что Каркат теперь не Каркат, а Экспонат. Гамзии мог не загоняться, что остался один среди кучи подростков, но на то, что его некогда лучший друже теперь сидит в клетке в качестве какой-то музейной штуки, глаза закрывать не собирался. Велев на всякий случай Эквиусу приглядывать за Каркатом, Гамзии набрал номер Фефери.  
Та ответила на звонок через пару минут — свежая, сияющая, нацепившая на рога два золотых кольца, соединенных цепочкой. Она широко улыбнулась Гамзии, будто между ними и не было никогда никаких разногласий.  
— Ну привет, сестрица, — первым поприветствовал ее Гамзии. — Я по делу.  
Фефери выразительно вскинула брови.  
— Ты? По делу? Неужто на Альтернии кончилась летаргическая слизь? — она засмеялась собственной шутке. — Не представляю, какое у тебя может быть дело!  
Гамзии коротко порадовался, что она последовала его советам и расслабилась хорошенько — вон какая счастливая сразу стала.  
— Карката отпусти, — без лишних церемоний сказал он. — Что еще за «Экспонат»? Не дело это.  
Фефери наклонила голову на бок, как прибрежная чайка, и посмотрела прямо как они — бестолковым непонимающим взглядом.  
— О, — наконец сказала она. — Думаю, ты не так понял. Это просто прозвище, ничем не обязывающее, его никто не удерживает, уверяю тебя! Просто хотелось отразить, насколько он редкий и чудесный.  
— Тогда верни его на Альтернию, ко мне, — предложил Гамзии. — Если его и правда ничего не удерживает.  
Фефери задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по нижней губе.  
— А почему бы и нет? — она взглянула в камеру и хлопнула в ладоши. — Давай заключим сделку!  
— Вещай, сис, — сказал Гамзии, все же слегка напрягшись.  
— Я верну тебе Карката, если ты… — она подмигнула. — Скажем, выпьешь вон ту бутылку Фейго! За раз!  
Гамзии фыркнул, встал с кресла и поднял с пола ту бутылку, на которую указывала Фефери. Эта почему-то отличалась от всех остальных: на обертке название шло два раза, а на дне был какой-то осадок. Чудеса. Он пожал плечами: наверное, новая серия.  
— Не знай я тебя, решил бы, что тут какой-то подвох, — хохотнул Гамзии, возвращаясь в кресло и откручивая крышку. — Ладно, подруга, гляди — для опытного чувака нет никаких проблем выхлебать бутылку чудесного эликсира.  
Гамзии поднял бутыль, жидкость полилась в горло, щекоча небо и нос пузырьками. На вкус напиток тоже слегка отличался от обычного, но Гамзии давно привык, что газировка каждый раз оказывается разной. Он допил последний глоток, вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот, размазав краску, и отбросил опустевшую бутылку в сторону.  
— Довольна? — он поднял взгляд на Фефери и нахмурился: та смотрела на него с широкой злой ухмылкой, а сама загибала пальцы.  
— Да, очень довольна! — сказала она, блеснув очками и загнув еще палец. — Давай же, пять, четыре…  
Еще до того, как она досчитала до единицы, комната перед глазами поплыла; Гамзии моргнул несколько раз, протер глаза и помотал головой — не помогло. Цвета вдруг стали ярче – не как обычно, а во много сотен раз, ударили по глазам. Тут же узлом свернулся желудок, затошнило, перекрыло дыхание.  
Гамзии с трудом поднялся и тут же едва не упал, успел в последний момент ухватиться за стол, на котором стоял ноутбук.  
— Что ты сделала? — хотел рявкнуть он, но смог произнести только что-то невнятное.  
Розовое пятно-Фефери продолжала улыбаться, ее оскал был единственным, что Гамзии видел наиболее четко. Свет снова ударил по глазам, повело в сторону, и Гамзии упал на пол, потянув за собой ноутбук.  
— В прошлый раз ты сказал мне умную вещь, — ноутбук свалился так, что Гамзии продолжал видеть экран с ухмылкой в центре и цветовыми волнами повсюду. Он попытался отвернуться, сунуть пальцы в рот, чтобы его стошнило, но руки не слушались, дергаясь в судорогах. — «Убийства в нашей природе». И еще помнишь, ты сказал, что кто-то еще может догадаться собрать все касты, чтобы убить меня? Скажи честно, ты ведь это и задумал? Свергнуть меня, чтобы занять мое место?  
\- Что ты несешь, сука?.. - выдавил из себя Гамзии и попытался свернуться в комок, чтобы унять дикую боль по всему телу, а Фефери все продолжала:  
— Так что ты подал мне идею. Только вы, мои «друзья», знаете о моих слабых местах. Если я не хочу, чтобы моя власть была в опасности… Впрочем, ты и так все понял, верно?  
Гамзии было не до нее, он корчился на полу, царапая когтями лицо в попытке вытащить оттуда мерзкие искорки, которые окружили его со всех сторон, и хрипло кричал, не способный говорить, — откушенный язык валялся рядом.  
Перед тем, как вдохнуть в последний раз, он услышал:  
— И если ты не против, я скажу всем, что ты упился Фейго.  
Отвечать ей уже было некому.  
Адмиралл. В будущем.

Эридан обмахнулся отчетными листами. Стояла очередная душная ночь, и в кабинете вновь было нечем дышать. Окно не откроешь — снаружи на виселице качались осужденные за оскорбление Императрицы, и если вчера они были довольно свежие, то после целого дня под солнцем начали смердеть, как и положено. Впрочем, даже если бы их там не было, окно Эридан все равно не открыл бы. Всякий раз тянуло повернуться, посмотреть, и в памяти сразу всплывала Вриска, мертвое тело которой когда-то закрепили на виселице. Эридан помассировал виски и бросил короткий взгляд в сторону, туда, где дорогим ковром были прикрыты так и не отмывшиеся пятна фиолетовой и лазурной крови.  
«Эридан, скажи ей!»  
Так, пора заканчивать.  
Он отодвинул стул, собрал листы в папку и убрал в ящик стола. Недовольно скривившись при виде стопок документов, которые нужно было разобрать и заполнить, Эридан закрыл ящик на ключ и вышел из комнаты. Его ученика нигде не было видно, хотя обычно Эридан требовал, чтобы тот находился рядом, сидел возле его кабинета. Значит, если он решил покинуть пост, то тренируется – это была единственная причина, которая ему прощалась.  
Эридан, расправив на плечах плащ, прошел по длинным коридорам и спустился вниз, во внутренний двор, на открытую площадку с манекенами. Мальчишка и впрямь нашелся там. Уверенный, что за ним никто не наблюдает, он красовался с винтовкой, то вскидывая ее на плечо, то притворяясь, что дает автоматную очередь — из винтовки-то!.. Ни один манекен тронут не был, а вот рядом с ними земля была взрыхлена.  
Эридан закатил глаза. Угораздило же его взять в ученики именно… это. Пусть он и выглядел как самый многообещающий из всех, когда Эридан выбирал.  
— Смирно! — рявкнул Эридан, и мальчишка от испуга выронил винтовку, вытянув руки по швам. Эридан тяжело вздохнул. Нет, нынешнее поколение, избалованное отсутствием выборки, положительно никуда не годилось. Ни один из учеников Эридана не был хоть сколько-то похож на него самого в детстве. Где высококровная гордость, в конце концов? Своего предыдущего выкормыша Эридан поймал на близком общении с троллями со дна гемоспектра. Само собой, пришлось брать нового ученика. А жаль, старый хотя бы попадал в цель четыре раза из десяти.  
— Бери мешок с вещами, передатчик и винтовку, пойдем в лес проверять трупы лусусов, — в лесу должно быть немного прохладнее, чем в городе. — Как найдем кого-нибудь, будь готов вешать маячки и вызывать команду, чтобы оттащить туши к морю. Некоторое время будем кормить Гл'бголиба так, нужно дать время морским лусусам вновь расплодиться.  
— А винтовка зачем? — пискнул мальчишка, и Эридан не удержался от того, чтобы сжать переносицу пальцами. Вот, об этом он и говорил. Стрелять не умеет, так еще и тупой, как лусус низшекровки.  
— Подумай сам, — устало предложил Эридан и развернулся, взметнув краем плаща пыль. — Выходим через двадцать минут, и я проверю, как ты собрал вещмешок.  
В глухом раздражении Эридан в своей комнате сменил адмиральский китель на походный костюм, пригладил волосы и закрепил на запястье личный передатчик. Он проверил экран — ожидаемо ни одного сообщения.  
Правильно, а от кого ему ждать звонка? Даже когда все были живы, никто им не интересовался, нынче он тем более никому не нужен.  
Рядом с ником Фефери горел огонек — в сети. Эридан помедлил, а потом позвонил ей, ведомый наитием, но Фефери сразу сбросила звонок. Он попробовал еще несколько раз — вдруг она случайно? — но она всякий раз обрывала соединение. Ну, правильно – с чего бы ей отвечать? Кто она и кто он — в отличие от нее, его титул не значил ровным счетом ничего. Адмиралл, который только и занят тем, что собирает трупы, — хорош, а? Впрочем, он не роптал. Все равно больше ничего не умел, в чем бы еще он мог пригодиться своему мойралу? Или… уже не мойралу? Фефери не разрывала их связь официально, но те отношения, что между ними сейчас были, вряд ли можно назвать бледными. Вряд ли их можно назвать хоть какими-то!  
В еще большем раздражении, чем пятью минутами раньше, Эридан перекинул через плечо Перекрестье Ахаба и вышел наружу.  
Преемник все еще копался в ящике, пытаясь что-то отыскать; Эридан отвесил ему затрещину, выпуская хоть какую-то часть злости.  
— Тебе восемь оборотов, два из которых я тебя обучаю, так неужели трудно запомнить список вещей, что нужно брать с собой в лес? Аптечка не в сундуке, а в медицинском хранилище. Не вернешься через пять минут со всем готовым — оторву плавники с обеих сторон. Что встал? Живо, булльять!  
Радикальных методов не потребовалось — помощник управился в оговоренное время, и через пять минут Эридан с учеником вполне бодро направились к лесам — по широкой дуге, чтобы не проходить мимо виселицы.  
— Господин Адмиралл, — подал голос мелкий, когда они приблизились к первым деревьям. — А можно мне сегодня попробовать с Перекрестьем Ахаба? Когда вы давали мне его в прошлый раз, я ни разу не промахнулся!  
Еще бы он промахнулся. Надо быть совсем идиотом, чтобы не попасть в цель из легендарного оружия, которое не дает отдачи и вообще очень удобно лежит в руках.  
— В кого ты стрелять-то собрался? — насмешливо спросил Эридан, и мальчишка на секунду стушевался. Но тут же снова поднял голову:  
— Мне сообщили, что у одной из синекровок сбежал лусус. Не сказали, кто именно, но обещали, что большой, размером с улей!  
Эридан фыркнул:  
— А как лусуса размером с улей потащат через леса к океану, ты подумал?  
— Ничего, порубят на куски, какая разница, мясо от этого хуже не станет. Ну, пожалуйста, господин Адмиралл! Вы же сами сказали, что я у вас вот уже два оборота обучаюсь, разве не пора дать мне больше самостоятельности? Вы обещали, что Перекрестье когда-нибудь мне достанется!  
— До этого момента еще дожить надо, — буркнул Эридан и потер виски. Его расчет не оправдал себя: в лесу было ничуть не прохладнее, чем в городе, и даже хуже — невдалеке, судя по дыму и запаху, горели торфяные болота. От этого запаха, да и от разговора разболелась голова, заныла фантомной болью потерянная рука — и Эридан снял с плеча Перекрестье и бросил в руки мальчишке. На удивление, тот поймал его, не уронив, так что Эридан смог вздохнуть свободно и кивнуть вперед, указывая направление:  
— А теперь все-таки займемся делом.  
Они продрались сквозь шипастые кусты и вошли в ту часть леса, куда обычно не забредали тролли. Сюда не проникал свет лун, и ориентироваться приходилось в темноте. Эридан проморгался. Он привык к одному глазу, но без второго все равно было тяжелее.  
Преемник, сжимая синий бок винтовки, бодро ушел вперед — должно быть, охотиться на этого своего огромного лусуса. Эридан перезарядил свою и неторопливо пошел вперед, помечая тропу метками на деревьях. Занятие было монотонное — осмотреть местность, пометить дерево, пройти дальше — так что минут через десять он ушел в себя и вздрогнул, когда ученик вдруг закричал, зовя его:  
— Господин Адмиралл! Господин Адмиралл! Я нашел! Идите сюда!  
Эридан ускорил шаг. Ну, бестолковый. Если лусус действительно большой, зачем так орать? Либо спугнет, либо вызовет агрессию, сколько раз говори…  
Он не успел додумать. Правая нога проехалась по какой-то грязи, ушла вниз, в дыру, Эридан потерял равновесие и упал. Кость громко хрустнула, боль отозвалась даже в пальцах, и он зашипел, поднимая голову. Очки слетели, и он видел перед собой только смутную тень мальчишки, который стоял, не двигаясь, и будто вовсе не собирался помогать.  
— Дай мне руку, — скомандовал Эридан. — И найди короткую палку, нужно будет сделать шину.  
Тот даже не пошевелился.  
— У меня приказ насчет вас, — голос ученика сорвался. — От ее Императорского Милосердия.  
Ага.  
Наконец пришел и его черед. Как-то скучно она придумала на этот раз — убрать его руками бестолкового мальчишки. Эридан прикинул в уме — кто остался? Канайя, Соллукс… Кажется, кто-то еще.  
Пожалуй, он мог гордиться тем, что инстинкты Фефери так долго продержали его в живых, не считая за угрозу, требующую срочного устранения. Он-то ждал своей очереди с того дня, как в его кабинете удавили очевидно невиновную Вриску.  
Ученик ждал какой-то реакции, но Эридан чувствовал себя таким выгоревшим, что только пожал плечами.  
— Ее Императорское Милосердие милосердна, — криво ухмыльнулся он. — Полагаю, я должен быть ей благодарен за освобождение. Ну же, не будь жалкой личинкой и стреляй. Я хорошо выучил тебя.  
Перекрестье Ахаба дрожало в непривычных к нему руках, и Эридан раздосадовано потянулся поправить хватку — просто по привычке — и в этот момент мальчишка выстрелил. Задело по касательной, Эридан схватился за бок, сжав зубы, и преемник выстрелил еще раз, уже правильно. В голову.  
Умирать от луча чистой энергии оказалось быстро и почти не больно.  
Ее Императорское Милосердие. Отныне и...

Фефери так устала. Так невозможно устала. Она даже не могла вспомнить, сколько времени не спала, отвлекая себя раздачей приказов. Стоило ожидать, что в конце концов она не смогла себя контролировать и уснула прямо в коридоре, привалившись к хромированной стене.  
Они ждали ее, улыбаясь, кто как мог, и в этот раз их было одиннадцать — к ним присоединился Соллукс, будто нарочно отвернувшийся в сторону.  
Фефери протянула к нему руки, но не шагнула ближе, а отступила, испуганная оскалами и пустыми глазами остальных:  
— Почему ты здесь? Ты же живой! Я только сегодня утром продлила тебе жизнь!  
Вместо Соллукса ответил Каркат, злой втрое больше обычного:  
— Его тело живо, дура. Сознание умерло.  
— Так не бывает! — у нее дрожали губы, слезы подступили к глазам. — Соллукс, вернись обратно! — взмолилась она. — Нам ведь было хорошо вместе, только я и ты, и больше никаких чужаков на нашем корабле, ведь так?  
Мертвецы замерли, повернув головы к Соллуксу; он же, не поднимая взгляда, уронил веское:  
— Не так.  
Фефер отступила еще на шаг, до глубины души потрясенная этими словами. Но… как же. Что он такое говорит!  
Арадия взяла Соллукса за руку, и у Фефери помутилось перед глазами от ревности и ненависти к каждому из них.  
— Вы все предатели, — зашипела она. — Вы не смеете меня обвинять! Сейчас в Империи наконец настали мирные времена, и все это благодаря мне! Вы были угрозой!  
Первой засмеялась Вриска.  
— Мирные времена! Если это теперь называется так, то Альтернию эпохи нашего детства можно счесть «райской»!  
За ней смех подхватили остальные. Фефери быстро сделала несколько шагов назад, не понимая, над чем они смеются, и вновь повисла тишина.  
— Мы не были угрозой, — сказал кто-то, может, каждый из них, подходя ближе. — Ты сама создала для себя угрозу, которая погубит всех.  
Фефери вздрогнула — и они бросились на нее. Шею сжала стальной хваткой Вриска, хохочущая злобно и счастливо, перед глазами уже поплыли цветные круги от нехватки воздуха — но ей повезло.  
Она смогла проснуться.  
Фефери перевернулась на живот, оперлась на локти и колени, содрогаясь всем телом в глухих рыданиях и широко раскрыв рот в попытке вдохнуть. Маленький компьютер на руке надрывался, вибрируя и пища, — именно это и разбудило ее. Фефери поднялась, хватаясь одной рукой за стену, другой — за горло, все еще чувствуя хватку душащих ее ладоней. Ноги подгибались, болела голова, и Фефери крупно трясущимися руками стащила с рогов все украшения, хоть немного облегчая их вес.  
Она добралась до капитанской рубки и рухнула в кресло, все еще не в силах отдышаться и поверить, что ей повезло. Это был второй раз, когда она видела своих бывших друзей во сне. Можно было не сомневаться, что третий она не переживет.  
Но до чего же отвратительны обвинения этих предателей! Она была к ним милосердна и даже позволила Канайе умереть своей смертью, а к гибели некоторых и вовсе не имела непосредственного отношения. Они еще смеют недооценивать то, что она сделала для своей Империи! И о какой угрозе шла речь, если они все мертвы, а потомков у них быть не должно?  
Почувствовав, что она уже может стоять на ногах, Фефери сделала себе кофе и с чашкой уселась перед компьютером. Боясь уснуть снова, она отпила большой глоток и вчиталась в текст на экране. Наскоро просмотрев отчеты пятой, что ли, по счету Баронесс Погибель, осталась недовольна и переслала приказ по ее устранению поработиаторам.  
По всем остальным направлениям она была удовлетворена. Экспансия шла успешно, Империя разрослась в три раза по сравнению с теми размерами, что оставила ей старая Императрица. Если бы не эти сны, которые грозили ей смертью, и невозможность спать, все было бы идеально.  
Когда большинство вопросов было решено, а чашка с кофе опустела, Фефери почти решилась спуститься вниз, к Соллуксу. По правде говоря, она боялась. Теперь — до подгибающихся ног. Если слова Карката верны — Фефери бросила быстрый взгляд на свой стол, где лежал череп с шишковатыми рожками, — то сейчас ее корабль подпитывает практически труп.  
Она даже не собиралась разбираться, как это работает.  
Фефери почти вышла из комнаты, когда ноутбук пискнул, оповещая ее о новом сообщении. Она тут же бросилась к столу, довольная, что нашлась причина задержаться.  
Однако… окно чата было пусто. Фефери напряглась. Что это? Насмешка? Угроза?  
Звук уведомления повторился, а окно слегка расширилось, будто и впрямь содержало текст.  
Напуганная, но заинтригованная, Фефери двинула мышкой. Курсор принял характерную форму, и она догадалась — собеседник пишет белым текстом.  
«Добрый день, — смогла прочитать она, выделив текст. — Смею предположить, что написал вам в нужную минуту».  
«Если это шутка, — напечатала она, промахиваясь мимо букв, — то не надейся на мое Милосердие. Кто ты?»  
«Я друг».  
Друг, как же.  
«Должно быть, Ваше Величество уже в курсе, что на Альтернии растет наследница».  
Конечно, она в курсе. Самая большая заноза, вечно раздражающе маячившая на краю сознания. Третья девчонка, которую Фефери должна будет убить за время своего правления.  
«Ей всего четыре оборота, она пока не опасна».  
«Ваши сведения устарели. Боюсь, как и ваша предшественница, вы потеряли ход времени. Наследнице восемь оборотов, и эта несомненно предприимчивая девушка уже собрала вокруг себя армию, которая только и ждет, когда же вы соизволите появиться».  
У Фефери скрутило желудок. Вот она. Вот она, та самая «угроза»!  
«Какую армию? Что за ерунду ты несешь? На планете же только дети!»  
«Как я уже сказал — Ваши сведения устарели».  
Фефери глухо зарычала и сбросила со стола пустую кружку; отлетевший от стены осколок возился ей в ногу, вызвав новый приступ ярости. Она откинулась в кресле, чувствуя, как снова начинает задыхаться от паники и злости; на экране же продолжал появляться текст.  
«Не задумывались ли вы о том, как все тролли будут подчиняться правительнице, которую никогда не видели в глаза? Вас давно окружают предатели. Смею предположить, что вы сами загнали себя в угол, уничтожив тех, кто мог стать преданными союзниками и защитниками вашей власти».  
Фефери замотала головой. Нет. Нет, чушь! Ее «друзья» были самыми опасными. Они знали, как именно соединить силы, чтобы пойти против нее. В конце концов, Гамзии когда-то высказался предельно четко. Из-за них она стала опасаться собственной тени! Из-за них боялась сойти со своего корабля, опасаясь удара в спину!  
Но опасность, о которой ее предупреждал белый текст, была вполне реальна. Вот как ее отблагодарили за то, что она была милосердна ко всем без исключения!  
Фефери сжала зубы. Раз им не по нраву милосердная правительница — отлично. Она станет снисходительной.  
«И зачем ты мне сообщаешь об этом? Чего ты хочешь?»  
«Еще одно восстание не в моих интересах. Я предлагаю заключить сделку, которая устроит и меня, и вас».  
Фефери нетерпеливо отстучала по клавиатуре:  
«Что за сделка?»  
«У вашей наследницы одиннадцать приближенных — как когда-то у вас, не находите это смешным? Я собираюсь отправить каждому вирус под видом несложной игры».  
«И что сделает этот вирус?»  
«Скажем так: позволит вам больше никогда не опасаться восстания».  
Все выглядело так просто. Но… тем ведь и лучше. Фефери не чувствовала почти никакого подвоха, слишком взбудораженная после сна и обещаний незнакомца. Она бы, пожалуй, согласилась, даже если бы на кону стояли жизни почти всех ее подданных!  
«Чего ты хочешь взамен?»  
«Ничего из того, что вы не могли бы дать. Я попрошу о небольшой услуге через некоторое время, когда вирус будет активирован».  
«Насколько небольшой?»  
«Никакой угрозы для вас, если вы об этом. Пожалуй, вы даже останетесь в выигрыше. Вы согласны?»  
Пальцы Фефери замерли над клавиатурой. Согласна ли она?.. Согласна ли она. Ну конечно, она согласна!  
Она не успела ответить «да». Собеседник, будто угадав ее мысли, написал первым.  
«Значит, договорились. Я свяжусь с вами, когда все начнется».  
«Отлично».  
Она закрыла чат и потянулась в кресле, чувствуя себя столь же счастливой, как и в день, когда узнала о смерти последнего из своих «союзников». Разве не прекрасно все устроилось? Разве не глупы были ее мертвые товарищи, предупреждая ее о какой-то «угрозе»? Разве она — не лучшая правительница, какую могли бы желать ее неблагодарные подданные?  
Она была счастлива – по-настоящему счастлива – целых пять дней. И наконец не боялась ни предательства, ни смерти, чего и добивалась, уничтожая одного «друга» за другим. Даже направила свой корабль к той планете, на которой рос некогда маленький краснокровный тролль, редчайший экспонат ее коллекции, чтобы навестить его. И спускалась к оплетенному проводами Соллуксу без дрожи, целовала бескровные губы, втайне надеясь пробудить. Она была счастлива и не жалела ни о чем.  
Когда через пять дней империя лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, уничтоженная метеоритами и песней Гл'бголиба, времени для сожалений уже не осталось.


End file.
